Adaptation
by JoeKerr123
Summary: What happens when it comes to the effects of a certain pit messing with more than one conscious? Handling a relationship with both your homicidal brother and your ex psychiatrist boyfriend? Working to keep up the family business while darker plans are in the works and even darker villains arise? Including a new addition to the team. A certain blonde maybe? Sequel to John Doe
1. Chapter 1: Strange

**Okay everyone! I hope you've missed me...*wink* *wink* Well here you go guys, the second part to John Doe, I hope you enjoy guys cuz shits about to get real. Love you all! Leave a review/follow/favorite please and thank you!**

* * *

The day was relatively nice compared to what Gotham was used to. Akrham island seemed almost inviting if not for the occasional unstable shouting inmates and machinery that came with running such a large establishment.

Jonathan sat in his cell, reading a book about medical practice. Something Arkham allowed him to have, seeing as how he was behaving nicely since he'd been admitted. The good doctor believed Jonathan to be overwhelmed by the duties that came with dealing with such patients and placed in for Crane to be released as soon as possible. Although his room was still not as satisfactory as he'd like, he was pleased to know that it was better than Joker's situation. Who, after these several months incarcerated, remained in solitary confinement. He smirked to himself knowing that, even though Jeremiah would likely allow him more access for not lashing out too much on staff.

 _ **Except for that one nurse… Poor guy needs a new nose with how much he bit off.**_

 _From what I understand, he was getting a bit too mouthy with Jack._

 _ **How frustrating it must be for those doctors to know who he is. When we already know more than they've ever tried to get in years.**_

Jonathan smiled, _Must be quite exasperating_

 _ **Which brings me to my next question Johnny boy.**_

 _And what might that be?_

 _ **You know all this valuable information about both the clown and his delinquent sister. Valuable information that could come with a hefty price tag, yet you choose to remain silent about it. Why?**_

Jonathan flipped to the next page in the textbook, _Because I know just how much Sofie wouldn't approve of allowing such secrets to be given out. Besides it wouldn't benefit me to hand them out at the moment_

 _ **You really need to unravel yourself from her finger there, doc. The two of you disgust me. How she or even you haven't lost interest is beyond my understanding. I mean you haven't even been able to put it in, in what? A little over half a year? How do you know she hasn't fucked someone else while she's been out there?**_

Crane grunted and rolled his eyes, slamming the book shut with one hand in frustration, _Because I know her. I can read her through completely. I know every one of her movements and expressions when she's lying and when she's telling the truth. And when I ask her every week, she gives me the same response. So to answer your question, no she isn't and no, I haven't lost interest. So do try and cope with that_

In truth, Scarecrow couldn't stand the way Jonathan had outwardly become more open to expressing his emotions with Sofia. Even if it was from behind a glass window. He saw it as something that made him vulnerable and weak. He could care less about the broad. But Jonathan had entirely different thoughts about her than he did. He enjoyed being around Sofia. Someone like her, openly showing feelings to him in return and not caring what Gotham's aristocrats thought about their relationship made Jonathan trust her even more. That didn't mean he made sure to let her know he was in control. With his impact on Gotham's underground he and Scarecrow had made, he managed to find workers of his own. And they kept a close watch on his woman just to assure himself that what she was telling him was the truth.

Jonathan never lost touch with the fact that he was smarter than others, he simply acknowledged that Sofia came closer than anyone he'd ever thought to be just as bright. Her brother was no exception. His distaste for the clown didn't fade. His constant insults and jabs at Jonathan's intellect including his relationship with Sofia was something Crane loathed. Every so often, when it came to moving inmates to either recess or their interview room, Jonathan would see Joker shackled and escorted by a good amount of guards. But the clown's attitude still hadn't changed and any jest or mocking joke he decided to throw at Jonathan didn't go unnoticed.

 _ **Speaking of the clown, he seems a bit too cheery recently**_

 _Yes. That would likely be due to the intern turned doctor overnight that he's occupying himself with._

 _ **That blonde? They gave her access to the clown? They've really lowered their standards haven't they?**_

 _Apparently._

 _CLANK_

Jonathan was snapped back to reality when he spotted the new guard that took Bole's place since being here. He had been hired by Sharp against Jeremiah's agrrement, but was allowed to do so by the city government's wishes. A man Jonathan learned to despise. He was just as arrogant as Boles, if not more. The only difference was, his methods of practice were more extreme and followed the rules a bit too much to a pint where they often crossed that line.

"Time to go Crane. Get that skinny ass up. Your bitch is here." The guard started

 _ **Oh lovely. This asshole.**_

Jonathan sighed in aggravation and sat up in his cot. He didn't approve of the way he often talked about Sofia even when they only met briefly. He simply formed his own opinions by her relations with both him and the Joker and how she ran one of the Joker's establishments while he was locked up in here. A 'country club' as he mentioned it. While Joker was having his fun in here, Sofia was keeping his business alive out there and the man hated that. Said it only fueled his need to be released.

"Mr. Bolton, always a pleasure to hear your undeveloped grammar once again," Jonathan said passively

Bolton sneered at Crane as two other guards opened the metal door, the sound of rust screeching against the flooring as he did. He pointed his baton at the doctor, "I'd watch it _doctor,_ or I'll give you your daily beating again."

Jonathan frowned and instinctively rubbed his still bruised ribs from the last pounding he underwent.

 _ **I'll be sure to personally make him suffer**_

 _All in good time. Right now we must behave._

 _ **Bullshit. This prick needs that baton shoved down his throat.**_

Crane rolled his eyes and casually walked over toward the larger guard. While he may have been a bit more built, Jonathan still stood a few inches taller. His bright blue eyes didn't falter as he stared at the guard, who reached into his belt and grabbed a set of handcuffs, roughly placing them on his wrists and dragging him out of the room. Jonathan couldn't help but think about how Sofie was treated by Boles when she was in here. Now he truly understood the feeling of being taken advantage of and he didn't like it. The guards held their large tazers while Bolton kept a firm hand on Crane's shoulder, shoving him forward to walk down the hallway. While there were a few honorable doctors, guards and other staff. Arkham couldn't oversee everything every second of the day. Which meant Bolton and Sharp had full control of certain departments and sections of the asylum. But either way Jonathan wasn't one to ask for help, so he often dealt with things himself. Which meant, the beatings and deprivation of having Bolton overlook his section.

The journey was silent, aside from the muffled voices and whimpers of inmates along with the booted footsteps against the cold cement floor. Jonathan's heartbeat began to pick up when they ended up to the entrance of the visitation rooms. It always did this when she came to see him. In the past months, Sofie had kept her promise in visiting him every week along with her brother since they first arrived. He could feel Scarecrow groaning in boredom at the visitor he was about to see. Bolton was the only guard to walk into the room with Crane. That's when he spotted the young woman from behind the glass sitting and waiting for him. While Jonathan took in her face, her eyes were glaring at Bolton. He knew that look too and it wasn't one of admiration. He also noticed the dress she was wearing. It was a tight-fitting beige long sleeved maxi dress that hugged her curves beautifully. Her hair was down as it normally was and bright as ever. She looked amazing.

Jonathan couldn't keep his eyes from wandering as he was pressed forcefully into the seat. Jonathan sighed heavily as Bolton kept his eyes glued to Sofia's and Crane didn't like it.

"Arkham specifically allowed individual access when I came," Sofie said dryly

Bolton scoffed, "Arkham's not here today, which means I give the orders here."

"Says who?"

"Sharp. Now I suggest you get on with your 15 minutes or I'll have no choice but to cut it short."

Sofia's eyes narrowed and Jonathan could see the faintest glow come from those emerald orbs of hers. Crane allowed a smirk to cross his full lips, "You look delicious."

Sofia's eyes snapped back to Jonathan's, almost shocked at his random statement. After a few moments Jonathan's smirk mirrored Sofia's as she quirked her head and crossed her legs, making her bare legs appear from under her long dress, "You think so?"

 _ **If only this damn glass wasn't here…**_

 _What happened to not wanting to see her?_

 _ **I see a piece of ass and this is my usual reaction. Sue me.**_

Jonathan inwardly rolled his eyes and scooted forward in his seat, "You know Sofie, if you wanted sex, all you had to do was ask."

Bolton's frown grew at the couple's conversation, which the two seemed to notice.

Sofia leaned onto the counter, closer to the glass, allowing her breasts to show more for Jonathan, "You have no idea how much I'd love to play with you," she said seductively

"Have you resorted to other means?" he asked with a sly grin

Sofia's amused face remained just that, "When I'm all alone in my bed. I do every night."

 _ **Oh the little tease.**_

Crane let out a breath, even though he may have been egging the guard on, his heated thoughts teased his mind. He hadn't been able to touch Sofie in so long and it was getting to him. He couldn't wait to get out of this place so he could properly show her just what he wanted to do to her.

"Oh for fucks sake," Bolton started, turning and heading for the door, "I'll be back to get you Crane. I'm done hearing your S&M bullshit," he finished, slamming the door behind him and leaving the two alone in the room.

Jonathan turned to look back at Sofie and wink, making her chuckle in response and lean back in her seat, crossing her arms.

"Never fails," he said

Sofia looked him over, seeing how much of a difference being locked up was compared to how he looked before this. He looked malnourished and had a few bruises on his face, "Are you eating?"

"Yes."

"Liar."

Jonathan stared at Sofia with an apathetic face. She moved forward, "Jonathan you better tell me if they're not feeding you. And what are these bruises from? They weren't there last week. I know you didn't do them to yourself."

Crane was hearing her words, but he was mainly memorizing every inch of her face. A week was long enough to wait for her and he didn't want his remaining discussion to be about his inconveniences.

"You do look beautiful today," he spoke

Sofia blinked, eventually sighing, "Your changing the subject John."

He smirked as his eyes wandered down to her dress, "Yes. Because we only have about 10 more minutes to talk and I'd prefer not to waste it."

She furrowed her brows, "Waste it? Talking about the things they're doing to you guys in here?"

Jonathan figured Bolton had released his anger onto Joker as well. Seeing how many guards and staff Joker's lashed out on recently, it made sense. But surely not as much as Crane himself, Bolton specifically liked beating on him more than the rest. That attitude of his must have been compensating for something.

 _ **Or perhaps its your constant insults at the man's intellect.**_

 _I speak the truth. And Mr. Bolton is very much insecure about my intelligence surpassing his own._

 _ **And you wonder why we keep getting our asses kicked.**_

 _Not for long._

"Just keep calm Sofie. Everything will work out I promise," he smirked

Sofia raised a brow, "You're not telling me something Jonathan."

 _ **She doesn't need to know everything.**_

 _Not yet at least._

"I can't wait to hold you again," he said, always trying to deflect the conversation, but he did it beautifully.

Sofia sighed in defeat, "Whatever it is, it better not be too dangerous. Otherwise I will find out and try to stop you from getting yourself killed."

Jonathan scoffed, "I think I can handle myself."

She nodded, "Like when you almost drowned to death?"

He frowned, trying to forget that day, "Yes well, that was simply a minor mishap. I'll make it certain it doesn't happen again."

"I saved you once John, I'll do it again. I watch over you. And I think you need to understand that."

"How do you know I'm not watching over you right now?"

She paused, already knowing that her brother had workers watching over her. She should have known Jonathan would do the same. She waved her hand, "I don't even wanna know."

Jonathan gave a smug grin as he crossed his leg, "Have you spoke to your brother yet?"

She grunted, shaking her head, "No. And since Arkham isn't here today they've decided to keep him in solitary because of an incident with some nurse."

 _ **An idiot is more like it**_

 _Honestly, what did the man expect to come from that situation?_

 _ **Definitely not a missing facial piece.**_

Jonathan ignored Crow now, not wanting to think about anything that had to do with Joker and focused on the young woman before him.

"How's everything out there. No problems?" he asked with a more serious tone in his voice.

Sofia thought about it for a few seconds before shaking her head, "Not really. Although I've had these strange voicemails come through my phone recently."

Crane quirked his head, "Strange as in?"

She scratched the back of her head and shrugged, "Nothing, it's often times just muffled voices and weird long beeps."

Jonathan tried to figure out what they were, hoping they were nothing more than some cellular glitch in the phone. "I'm sure it's nothing though," she said

"Nothing usually turns into something," he replied

She looked back at him, "It's fine. Other than that, I've actually been keeping the gallery pretty busy."

Jonathan noted to remember these things she talked about and tried to overlook, "And your brother's club?"

"It took a little while for me to get used to it, but I'm getting the hang of things. Thanks to Frost."

Jonathan knew Frost was nothing more than a worker for J, but he didn't exactly like the idea of another man always being with Sofia. Especially when it wasn't him. And as usual Jonathan skeptical suspicions kicked in.

"How have you been?" he asked

"Fine."

"I hope your not missing me too much," he added, attempting to see her reaction

She chuckled, but her smile faltered a bit, "I miss you every day John."

 _ **Gross.**_

Jonathan examined her, she was telling the truth. Making his smile widen, "I'll be out soon enough Sofie."

She once again narrowed her eyes, wanting to ask another question before Bolton came barging in the room. "Alright love birds. Visits over."

Sofia frowned while the guard walked over and grabbed Crane's arm and dragged him up to his feet. Sofia instantly stood up as Jonathan did while she glowered at the guard. Her eyes shifted back to Crane as he winked at her before watching the two exit the room and leave her alone. Sofia lowered her head as she stared at the now shut door Jonathan exited. She would be having a conversation with Arkham very soon.

* * *

Once Sofia walked out of the visitation rooms, she spotted Cash heading for her.

"Sofie," he greeted with a smile, "That was shorter than usual?"

She frowned, "Yeah well that asshole guard Bolton decided to take it upon himself to decide how long I had with Jonathan."

Cash furrowed his brows, "Who gave him authority to do that?"

"Sharp."

Cash's face darkened at the mention of Sharp, whom he couldn't stand. "That damn man has no right to give authority to men like Bolton." He stated, knowing just how strict the guard was. And it only caused more animosity between staff and inmates.

"Will you let Jeremiah know I'd like to speak with him?" she asked

Cash nodded, "I'll let him know as soon as he's out of the hospital."

Sofia opened her mouth, "Is something wrong?"

The older guard smiled and shook his head, "No no, he and his wife are trying to have a kid. And she's been having a bit of a hard time with that."

Sofia nodded slowly, "I see. Well when he's able to. You could let him know I'd be willing to meet with him anywhere that's more convenient."

"I'll certainly let him know Ms. Black. I also understand that you'll be able to speak with your brother again starting next week," he mentioned

Sofia felt relief, "That's good to hear."

The two turned when they heard voices walking in the opposite hallway. It was a younger doctor that she's seen before, a doctor Penelope Young and Gretchen Whistler. But there was one other older man that she didn't recognize walk with them. He had such an emotionless face and a nearly bald head along with small circular glasses that covered his eyes.

"Who's that?" she asked

"The new doctor hired on by Arkham," he replied

"Arkham hired him?" she asked cynically

Cash nodded, "His credentials were extremely skilled. And Arkham had no choice in choosing him over the rest of the applicants in such a short amount of time."

"What's his name?" she asked

"Weird name. Strange I think he said it was," he replied

"Strange? Wait that's his name? Doctor Strange?"

Cash smirked, "That's what he said."

"Your right that is weird."

Cash laughed and ushered her down the hall in the opposite direction, "I'll walk you out."

They both made their way for the exit when Sofia was met with a young woman almost running into her from around the corner, dropping a few papers on the floor. It was the young blonde that had been treating her brother.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't see you," she started, bending over to pick up the loose notes she kept in her binder.

Sofia waved her hand, "Your alright," she replied, helping the young woman pick up some papers on the floor.

"Hello Harleen," Cash smirked, "Late again for your interview?"

The doctor seemed a bit anxious as she hastily tried to pick them up, "I'm so late."

Sofia knew that J hated it when the young doctor or anyone for that matter were late for anything that involved him. His time seemed to be much more important than theirs and she knew he'd let her know that when she arrived. She picked up the last paper and noticed a small heart scribbled on the top left corner along with a note saying to refer to J as 'Mistah J.'

Harleen noticed Sofia staring at the paper as she handed it over. Harleen fixed her glasses and bashfully smiled, "Thank you," she said softly. Normally Harleen wasn't intimidated by anyone and normally walked around Arkham with her chin held up high. Making sure not to have the elder doctors look down on her because she was only an intern just a few months ago. Due to cutbacks and changes in the system, Arkham placed her as one of the head doctors since losing Crane and Kronos. But being in front of the one other person who knew Joker's life better than she was trying to, made Harleen a bit nervous. But despite her nerves, she looked at Sofia and placed her hand out, "Hello, I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm doctor—

"Harleen Francis Quinzel, yes. I know, I've heard a lot about you. Your the one seeing my brother right?" Sofia asked

Harleen stared at Sofia with a puzzled look, "Treating. Not seeing," she corrected politely

The two women stood up at the same time, while Sofia kept a small smile on her face she started, "Just tell him I stopped to talk to you, he'll understand."

"Thanks, but I'm sure he'll understand if I told him the truth."

"He won't care about that. He comes first in his mind. And your reason won't be good enough," Sofia responded

Truthfully, Harleen had been late because of a second job she had to maintain in order to keep up with bills and school loans. But she wasn't about to tell anyone that, instead she would have said she was stuck in traffic.

"And he'll know your lying," Sofia added

Harleen scrunched her brows a bit, did she know the truth? Hopefully her connection with the Joker didn't land her in a situation where his own sister was watching her after hours. Sofia continued to smile as she flashed a wink to Harleen and turned back to head out for the exit.

"Tell him I'll be seeing him next week. And try to stop fucking around with the staff," she called out from behind.

"Have a good rest of your day Ms. Black," Cash said while Harleen watched alongside the guard

"You too Aaron, oh and please make sure both my brother and Jonathan get fed," she turned her head to look back at them as the doors slid open, "Or I'll have a personal word with Bolton myself."

Cash once again nodded, "Will do ma'am."

Sofia smiled and left the building, making her way for her car. Harleen was shocked to see the woman people were so afraid of. She'd heard rumors about what she was capable of, but the young woman didn't seem to be much of a threat in person. Perhaps that was her advantage. And having two of Gotham's known criminals so close was an even bigger threat.

"She was… nice," Harleen stated almost in a joking manner

Cash looked at Harleen with an amused smile, "C'mon, I'll escort you to your interview."

* * *

 **Okay so I'm so sorry for corrections my dumbass had to make. I'm working with such shitty internet😌 but anyway leave a review my little jokers! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2: Therapy

**Hey everyone! Okay so sorry it took so long! I've been busy with work, birthdays and holidays these past few weeks! So I apoligize for those who have been patiently waiting! You babes are awesome;) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and feel free to review, follow or favorite my story! You guys inspire me to keep going and focus on these stories! I swear I'll have the next one posted by tomorrow or the day after! Scouts honor! Anywho, enjoy!:D**

* * *

It took Harleen another ten minutes for both her and Cash to get to the interview room. She knew she wasn't giving the best impression on her superiors if she was always going to be late. But most of all, she wasn't giving the best impression on the Joker. Someone she was trying gain trust from. As soon as she reached the entrance to the room, she adjusted her stockings and fixed her skirt along with tucking some strands of hair that must have come loose out of her side ponytail back behind her ear.

"I'll allow for you to make up the time while you're here. Arkham wants him rehabilitated and thinks your good enough to do that," Cash began, unlocking the door with his keycard, "So you know he'll be asking for progress soon."

Harleen sighed, "Yes, I'm aware of what Arkham needs. I just need a little more time."

Cash nodded, "I know that. But with the new doctor, you know if you don't have anything new to report. He'll have no choice but to take these privileges away."

Harleen's eyes wandered in thought for a few moments, not liking the idea of some privileged doctor speaking to her patient. Her eyes glanced up at Cash from behind her thick black framed glasses, "I'll handle it. Thank you, Cash."

Cash watched as she entered the room. Her heels hit against the flooring as she did. Her eyes landed on the Joker's green hair and muscles contracting from behind his back. He was moving in a way that showed he was ticked off about something. Eventually cracking his neck she heard him hum.

"Those heels better belong to a certain green-eyed pain in the ass telling me about her closet boyfriend or some nurse coming to check on me and not some blonde-haired peon doc who comes in whenever she pleases and wastes my precious time."

Harleen frowned from where she stood and continued walking toward the metal table so that she was now facing him. He had a fresh gash against his temple. His eyes were dark and looking at his face now, Harleen could clearly see his irritation. Not only for her absence, but because of what happened earlier that day.

"I'm sorry I'm late I was stuck in—

"That's really your excuse?" He asked lowly

Harleen paused when her eyes met his own, she noticed his intense glare. She froze before swallowing her nervousness down and taking a seat, placing her paperwork on the table in front of her. J's straightjacket was wrapped tightly around him, since his incident, Sharp made sure Bolton kept him under as many restraints as possible. Including chains around his ankles and body. Harleen frowned at this, they always treated the patients so crudely, as if they were animals.

She fixed her glasses and shuffled through her paperwork, avoiding his otherwise mocking question. J growled and sat up as much as he was able in his seat, taking Harleen by surprise at his sudden movement he continued to stare. She quickly backed away as her hand instinctively went for the panic button. J knew where her hand had gone and gave a sadistic grin, "Still scared of me Harley?" he asked innocently

Harleen's face didn't waver, she simply watched him passively. J eventually scoffed and leaned back in his seat, "What's wrong Harls? Not too playful today I see."

She slowly moved her hand away and adjusted her white lab coat, "If you really have to know why I was late. I ran into your sister."

J quirked his head at the mention of Sofia, "Did you really now?"

She went back to shuffling through paperwork and nodded, "Yes."

J watched as she continued to manage her notes. She always tried to keep a cool composure, especially when in his presence. Making him smirk a bit more, he always enjoyed trying to crack that little shell of hers. And so far, he had been making some progress, but the young blonde always seemed to go back to putting up a front. That was alright though, J loved a challenge.

"And what did the little headache have to say?" he asked, his bright green eyes piercing her, and she could feel it.

Harleen grabbed her pen and notebook, placing it on her lap and crossing her legs. J took note of the bareness of her skin underneath her stockings. Her creamy white skin looked so soft he couldn't resist but take note of how much he'd like to run his hands over them. Harleen finally looked up at him, her bright blue eyes shimmered behind those thick spectacles of hers. "For you to stop fucking with the staff."

J blinked at her use of such words, not expecting to hear something like that out of the young woman. Her demeanor seemed a bit tense, but her words spoke with nothing more than confidence. J snickered, "Harls. Such foul language from that pretty little mouth of yours."

She rolled her eyes, "We only have a certain amount of time left J. If I don't report anything new to Arkham, he'll have no other choice but to take you away from my care and place you with another doctor."

J's face remained uninterested.

"Can you give me anything worth writing down?"

The man simply sat there, not saying anything, ultimately making the young doctor frown and sigh in defeat, "Well if that's the case, then I suppose we won't need to explore your past or problems any further." She explained as she wrote something down in her notepad

J grunted and rolled his eyes, "You worry too much doll. Do you honestly think I'd let them take you away from me?"

She scoffed, "It's you they'd be taking away from me. But yes, I would have to treat someone else and all of my effort and promises in rehabilitating you would have been for nothing."

J's grin began to widen, showing his metallic smile underneath those ruby lips of his, "How sweet Harls. You think I can be rehabilitated."

Harleen frowned, when she first started treating him, he was clearly very evasive with any questions she would ask and instead play with her like she was some child. And with sessions they had, the better she felt she was understanding him. But Harleen wasn't stupid, she knew exactly who she was dealing with and just how dangerous he was. He'd hurt or kill anyone who got in his way, all except for his sister, he seemed to actually care about another human being. Which gave Harleen hope that he really wasn't as bad as everyone claimed him to be. Even if Harleen didn't want to admit it, she thought of the Joker as a friend. Yes, it was stupid, but she couldn't help herself from letting her subconscious run wild with the idea of the Joker maybe even having some feelings for her too?

 _No_ , she thought, _That's completely out of line Harleen, get it together._

"Your thinking again."

Harleen's eyes snapped up to look at J, her thoughts being interrupted by his seductive tone. His eyes watched her intently as he waited for her to speak, the smallest threat of a grin tugging at the corner of his red lips.

"What was it about this time?" She heard him speak again

She blinked and looked back down at her notes, shaking her head, "Nothing important." She answered bluntly.

J knew this façade of hers would slip every so often, she did try hard to hide her vulnerable side. She only shared a small bit of personal information with him to get to know her better. Even if it was against Arkham's guidelines, she allowed herself to open up a little when she was with him. Something no other doctor that he'd have treat him in the past dared to do. Especially someone like him. But she did. She was certainly different and much younger than anyone he's had to face within these walls. She adjusted her glasses, feeling a bit uneasy as his eyes were still on her.

He raised a naked brow, "Why do you even wear those, they're not even real."

Harleen gave a small look of shock when she heard him, her fingers tightly gripped the black frame and blushed hotly, "E…Excuse me?"

He scoffed, now leaning back in his seat, "We both know you only wear them to make yourself look more legit to the big boys up there watching your every move."

The blush intensified as Harleen felt even more humiliated at the fact that…. He was right. She had perfect vision, she only wore these glasses so she gave off a more intellectual appearance to her superiors.

"How did you—?

J rolled his eyes, "Oh please. Did you think I was born yesterday? Maybe those idiots can't see past your disguise Harls, but I certainly can."

Harleen furrowed her brows, "Disguise? They're just glasses…"

J shook his head, "I'm not talking about the glasses Doc."

She stared at him, still not understanding him fully, "There is no disguise," she returned to her notes, "What you see is what you get."

Joker frowned, "Denying it will only cause you to be more and more like those phonies out there."

"Out where?"

"Out there in that systematic boring everyday lifestlye you morons live in. A life where you do what your told, go to work from your mediocre jobs, go home, eat sleep and do it all over again the next day. You all hide your true selves to fit this bullshit society we live in that only keeps the real you on the inside from expressing yourself fully."

The blonde quirked her head, "If you consider killing people and committing crimes a sense of 'expressing yourself, then you and I have a very different perspective of society."

J snorted, "Oh I don't think we do Harls." J once again leaned over the metal table, this time, the doctor did not move. "I can see you. And to be honest, I think I'm the only one who can see it."

He purred those words, sending a shiver down Harleen's back, but the words left her mouth before she even had time to think, "See what?" she asked softly

J continued to stare, "The real you."

* * *

It had taken Sofia a bit more time to reach the club due to heavy traffic. She was only a few blocks away and getting calls from Frost about meeting with one of J's clients. This wouldn't be the first time she'd dealt with any. She always had Frost by her side, but this time, he made it out as if this client were someone special. Someone important. And she wasn't sure who. But she promised to be on time, she didn't like giving a bad impression on her brother's clientele, for one it was just bad for business and two, she knew she'd hear J's bitching if she did something he didn't approve of. He may have been locked up, but he still had even more control than she did inside Akrham than if he were out. He knew everything that went on. He had enough workers working for him in just about every section of the city. Arkham included, but she felt she'd done enough in the past months that would make her reliable in his eyes.

Unfortunately, she had been having problems of her own that she wasn't telling anyone about. Not even her brother, or John. Ever since J put her in that pit nearly a half a year ago, she would hear…. voices. And as time went on, they would get worse. They would even mess with her mind at times, but eventually blame them on her PTSD. It was all just in her head…. Right? The only one who vaguely knew about the issue was Frost. Who had promised to keep his mouth shut by order of Sofia herself, she didn't need J worrying about her from inside a padded cell. That was the last thing she needed. So she would deal with it for now. Until she found another solution other than prescription pills.

 _Sofie_

Sofia blinked, her eyes flashing back up to the street, realizing there was a car in front of her she shot her foot to the pedal and slammed on the breaks. It was a red light, and she hadn't even noticed it until the voice spoke up. The corvette skidded to a screeching halt, stopping just centimeters away from the car. She let out a breath and leaned back in the seat, glad that she didn't fuck up J's car. That would be a whole other issue on its own if she even so much as scratched the exterior. She sat in the vehicle until the light turned green, but the car in front didn't move.

 _Your being followed,_ A voice spoke up

The voices weren't wrong. Sofia glanced in the rearview mirror to see another black car pull up behind her, almost blocking her from backing up. It only now hit her that other than her car, these cars were the only other cars on the street, which was very unusual, considering the traffic she had just been in. Before she could reach over to shift the gears, another car trapped her exit on her right side.

The car window in the back seat to the vehicle on her right lowered to reveal a younger thinner man with dark hair and semi-formal clothing on. He glared at her from his spot, while the driver's seat window to the car began to lower as well. This time to meet the barrel of a large gun.

"Shit."

* * *

 **...:D**


	3. Chapter 3: Omnious

**Alright guys! Here it is! Chapter 3 :)) I want to get another one out tonight too... But we'll see O.O Anyways thank you so much for the lovely reviews already! I read them and love em all! I wish I could message those who are just guests but FF won't let me! I still see them though and I'm thankful for every one of them! ;) It honestly does inspire me to get back in the game and write more!**

 **XxunicornxX- Thank you so much! I really appreciate it!**

 **Alexiz tutsi- gracias por siempre revisar!**

 **Sacrecrow- Guuuuuurrrrl you already know;) 3**

 **Guests- Thank you all! I wish I could thank you directly! DX**

 **Anywho... Enjoy!**

* * *

It seemed Joker's words had sunken deep within Harleen's mind every time he made a promise to her. Unfortunately for the young doctor, the rest of the session didn't go as she planned. She couldn't get anything out of the man, not even a hint at something that might help her case report with Arkham. They were nearly over with the time they had left and Harleen was losing hope. But J looked to be having fun with her all the same and it was a tad irritating for her since it was her trying to help him.

"I was looking at an old report of yours," she started, getting J's interest, "along with an older photo. You had a very beautiful smile."

J stared at her for a few moments with an unreadable expression on his face. Harleen was afraid she might have said something to upset him. But he spoke up after shrugging and glancing away, "I like to change things up every now and then."

"It says here that the grill was necessary. As you don't have a good percentage of your original teeth left due to an altercation you had with the Batman," she explained

J's face suddenly turned sour at the mention of Batman defeating him and ruining his beautiful grin he had before this metallic shit. He hated it. But what else could he do? It was what it was. And he did it to save that annoyance of his he had running his club right now. Some things you just have to sacrifice…

"What about it?" he asked bluntly

Harleen continued to observe him, his face was emotionless. "Is that why you have that damaged tattoo on your head? Because you view yourself as something short of perfect now? Because that's what defined you?" she asked

Suddenly J's eyes snapped back to hers, making her lightly jump. His eyes… were terrifying. Filled with rage ad disapproval. It was scary to say the least. His frown didn't waver as he glared at the young blonde. "What would you know about perfection you ditzy dame? You have no idea what I see myself as. None of you textbook idiots have a clue. So why don't you just write up some made-up bullshit like I'm swallowed by this depression from the trauma of losing the qualities of my lovely features so I can get back up there to breath in some fresh air and stop waiting for your untimely ass asking me useless questions."

This statement hit Harleen like a truck. It was both disrespectful and true, making the doctor sit there speechless. She didn't allow others to talk down to her or even insult her for that matter, but when J did it. It was different. She viewed him on an entirely different level than those who she dealt with on a daily basis. Someone she, for some reason, wanted to gain his respects. And right now, she was far from doing just that.

 _Okay,_ she noted, _never assume things anymore._

* * *

Sofia had time to react and quickly shifting gears, turning the wheel to the left, driving the car on the sidewalk and speeding down to the road as fast as she could. That's when she heard the rattling of bullets hit the side of the car. Her eyes looked in the mirrors to see the cars catching up to her. She was so close to the club until a car suddenly pulled out from the alley to slam into her right side.

 _WHAM!_

* * *

Harleen watched as Joker's demeanor suddenly changed from angered to worried. His eyes widened while he glanced off to the side. As if realizing or sensing something had gone completely wrong and he could feel it.

"Joker?" she asked hesitantly

* * *

Now getting into a car crash is very different than something as small as a rear end. And even then when a car hits you with some force, you could feel the rough impact. The kind of impact that jerks your entire body. Well…. This was even worse.

Sofia grunted at the power of the hit, still trying to drive the car so not to hit anything else. The car swerved into a fire hydrant, making the water spurt out with brute force. Sofia's head hit the glass, cracking it enough the create a small gash on her head.

She could see the two other cars surround her. There was no way her body didn't get whiplash from the crash, but she had enough strength to reach over and press a button on the dashboard.

She could hear the sound of car doors opening, shifting her eyes back up to the attackers, she glanced down to reach for the handle, unfortunately the door was welded shut by the fire hydrant. So she had no other choice but to watch as water covered the front windshield and the vague figure of a man appear. He then walked over to the passenger side and managed to pull the door open. He was tall and lanky, even slimmer than Jonathan, but his face wasn't anything close to the way Crane's was. He had large bushy eyebrows and an elongated face almost. He watched her with a smug look, "Sorry to meet you like this. I just figured it was time to meet the woman my father hated more than me."

Sofia remained in the driver seat, _Father?_ She thought. Then it hit her. This man did have small similarities she'd seen before. She lifted her chin but stayed cool in her spot, "Didn't know Falcone had a son."

The man didn't do anything, he only watched her with a gun in his hand, "He didn't speak much of me. And now, because of your mental case of a boyfriend. Is he now locked up in Arkham, not even able to put a sentence together."

Sofia's face was passive, "So how is that my problem?"

The man chuckled, "Well, I outta thank him for giving me the opportunity to gain control of the family business. Because now I have the power around here."

This comment made Sofia smirk, "Is that right?" she asked mockingly

The man's face then frowned, "Oh you don't believe me?" He raised his free hand and snapped his fingers, the rest of his men steadied their guns as they aimed it for the now ruined black Corvette, "Then I guess I'll just have to show ya."

 _Stall_

Sofia rolled her eyes, "At least let me get out of the car so you can tell me what it is your trying to kill me for."

The man watched her, narrowing his eyes before nodding and backing away, making Sofia smirk once again and crawl over to the passenger seat to get out of the car. Once she did, she noticed all the men look her over, still wearing her thin tight dress that clung onto her figure. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as she leaned against the Corvette.

Her attention went back to Falcone's son, "I haven't properly introduced myself."

"Can't imagine why that would matter if you're just going to kill me," she replied bluntly

Falcone's son was now scowling at her, he didn't like the fact that a woman was mocking him in front of his father's workers. "Oh I think it's important to know the name of the person who killed you."

Sofia only stared at him with an unimpressed demeanor.

The man continued to frown, "Name's Alberto. Alberto Falcone."

* * *

 _Something's wrong_

J could feel it. It was like a sudden sensation in his body that something bad had happened. His eyes glanced over to see Jack. Who came around only when necessary and since he was seeing him now. Was a genuine problem.

Harleen stood up and walked closer to J, cautiously so not to trigger some sort of out lash. Her hand slowly reached over for him, but just before her fingers were about to touch his shoulder. J snapped out of it and glowered at the blonde, avoiding her touch. But that was all he had to do for Harleen to stop. She stood upright and watched as J sneered, "Get out." He said lowly

She furrowed her brows and quirked her head in confusion, "But—

"GET OUT!" He barked even louder, almost shaking the room.

She'd never seen him this angry before, she stepped back. But his eyes remained on her with a threatening glare, his chest was rising every few seconds and he tried wriggling out of the straight jacket. But Harleen didn't want to stay and see what else he was planning on doing. She quickly grabbed her things and exited the room. Opening the door to see two guards rush in after her. Something wasn't right. What was wrong with him? He had been fine even when he was annoyed just moments ago before suddenly switching off and being filled with rage.

"Please step aside doctor Quinzel," one of the guards spoke.

She turned to see Cash rushing over to the room. "What happened? Is he having another episode?" he asked

Harleen watched through the glass as the guards held him down, he wasn't exactly lashing out so much as he was simply growling and looking around for someone that wasn't there.

"I don't know what's wrong with him. He was fine just a second ago and then all of a sudden. This happened," she replied

Cash watched as the guards dragged Joker through the back exit room door, towards solitary so that he could calm himself down.

"Hopefully Arkham could get to him once he gets back," Cash stated

"I don't know what I did to trigger him like this," she admitted softly, now watching the back door close, but she could still hear Joker's words that just didn't seem to make sense echo through the asylum's halls.

Cash turned to Harleen, "It's not your fault. That's just how he is. None of the doctors who have treated him before know how to handle him and after a little while they either fall for his tricks or they give up. The only one who really knows him is his own sister."

She frowned, not liking the way Cash didn't even mention her progress with his behavior. As if she didn't even know how to deal with her patients. This one in particular.

"Her or his workers anyway. They deal with him the most." He added

That's when it hit the young doctor. Harleen's eyes glanced up to Cash, who looked at her in slight confusion.

"Didn't Crane work with Joker?" She asked

Cash quirked a brow, "Yes, but only for a short period of time. Why?"

Harleen smirked, "I think I know how to get that report going."

* * *

"So to what do I owe this visit," Sofia glanced at the car, "And the trashing of my car?"

Falcone smiled at the young woman, "Oh I'm sure your big brother will get you a shiny brand new one don't you think?" He asked, "I mean you are considered royalty in Gotham now right?"

Sofia held her arms crossed as she watched the man walk closer to her, "The 'Princess of Gotham' people are calling you. Nice title for a woman such as yourself wouldn't you agree?"

"What's your point in all of this?" she asked bluntly

Falcone frowned, not liking just how unfazed the woman was acting. "Oh, am I boring you?" he asked irritably

"A lot, yes actually," she replied

Falcone growled and now stood directly in front of her, he glanced down to her chest, seeing a silver locket hanging from her neck. "This is the infamous locket is it not?" he asked now reaching up for it.

Before his hand could clasp around the silver, Sofia's shot up to clutch his wrist tightly. His eyes looked at her, to see a sneer on her lips. "Don't touch." She threatened

Alberto stared at her for a few seconds before glancing at his men. Who seemed unimpressed that their previous boss's son was getting told off by a woman. He scoffed and started laughing, "And what are you gonna' do about it?"

Sofia simply stared at him, not saying a word. But keeping that threatening look in her eyes. Alberto couldn't help but feel uneasy at her otherwise unnerving gaze, but he shook it off and snapped his fingers. His men lifted their guns and aimed it right for her. Falcone then grabbed the locket and ripped it from her neck, turning and walking over toward the sewer opening, hovering the necklace over the opening.

"Now, either you come willingly with me or my men and I have no choice but to drop this piece of trash down the drain and drag your pretty ass with us. And you'll never find your locket again. Gotham's river has currents and caverns underneath the water that will make it impossible to find it even with your abilities."

Sofia was glowering at him with a livid stare, "I'm only going to tell you once. Give that back to me." She ordered, her hands clutched tightly into fists.

Falcone scoffed once more, "You know for a woman you don't listen too—

The man's blood ran cold when he realized part of the metal from the collision shot after him. He quickly jumped out of the way. The metal was strong enough to make an indent in the street. Falcone grunted as he heard bullets rattle through the air and men shouting. He quickly looked up and spotted two of his men flying through the air into a small convenient store. The owner inside ducked down behind the counter and rushed for the phone to call the police. Falcone quickly jumped up and immediately ran for a vehicle.

Hopping in the driver's seat, he noticed he keys in the ignition were gone. Suddenly, another one of his men was slammed into the back window, shattering the glass. Falcone shouted and looked in the rearview mirror. Sofia's eyes were illuminated a vibrant green and she made her way toward the car with a gun in her right hand. Alberto quickly locked the doors, as if that were going to do anything and hid underneath the dashboard.

He shut his eyes and covered his head when the car door was ripped from its hinges. Falcone opened one eye to peak up and see Sofia staring at him with rage. She then reached over to grab his collar, throwing him onto the street. He landed with a loud thud but shook his head and attempted to crawl away. He felt a sudden force on his back and noticed Sofia had slammed her heel to prevent him from moving.

He looked pathetic and scared, placing his hands to block his face defensively Every one of his men were knocked out and thrown about the street. She turned him around and roughly kicked him on the side of his face, making blood fall from his mouth.

"Necklace. Now." She ordered

Alberto quickly reached in his pocket and gave her the locket. She snatched it back but aimed her gun for his head, kneeling down, her eyes remained illuminated. Her heel was now digging into his chest, he grunted as he watched her in fear, "You know. I have the ability to bring out people's worst fears with just a snap of a finger," she leaned in closer with a sadistic smirk, one that almost mirrored her brother completely, "Would you like to see? Maybe you can join your father in Arkham."

Alberto was now shaking at this point, shuddering at the crazed look in her eyes. He could hear police sirens in the distance and only hoped they would come before this woman could do something permanent.

"Why were you trying to kill me?"

Falcone gulped, "You….You have a bounty on your head."

 _Bounty?_

She furrowed her brows, "Who put the bounty out? Was it Waller?"

Alberto's arms remained up, so to block any more hits, "W..Whose Waller?"

Sofia growled and pressed the gun to his head, "Don't lie to me. I don't have time to fuck around."

Alberto shut his eyes and winced, tears now coming from his eyes as he shook even more. Sofia then heard cars come up behind her. Someone jumping out and running for her, "Sofia!"

It was Frost.

"Sofia don't. We don't need the cops on our asses. We can take him with us. But he's no use to us dead." He explained. There were the rest of his men standing behind him.

 _Kill him_

Sofia blinked, the voices…. They were back. _Shoot him. He tried to kiss us. And you're just going to let him get away with that?_

Sofia shook her head and placed her finger more on the trigger. Alberto crying out even more at the risk of dying.

"Answer me."

The man's lip trembled, "It…It was some guy. Wears a mask he calls himself the—

But before he could answer a bullet went straight through his head. Sofia shot up while Frost ran over toward her and blocked her. She looked up to see at the far corner of a nearby building, was a dark figure, moving back and escaping the rooftop. She narrowed her eyes as she watched him leave.

"Sofia. We have to leave. Now." Frost ordered

She then looked back to Frost and nodded, rushing over toward the corvette. Which luckily still ran. Frost jumped back into his Lincoln and waited for Sofia to leave so that he would follow close behind.

Sofia rubbed her head, shaking the voices away, she sped up. That was close…. But that time. She didn't have too much control. She let out a breath as she made her way back to her brother's club. She still had work to do.

* * *

 **Please leave a review/favorite/follow! 3 Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4: Promise

**AAAAAAlright! Chapter 4 for you guys! And if you have any questions, even if it's just about a character or just curious to know a little more about them for this story, go ahead and leave a review! I'll answer in the next chapter for everyone else to see too! Even if it's a fun little question, I'd be happy to answer!**

 **Sigma Em: Thank you so very much! I wish I could message you directly, but unfortunately FF won't let me! But thank you for the review! I appreciate it! Made me smile :.)**

 **Nenenina: Thank you so so much! Here's more for you right here! 3  
**

 **Sacrecrow: FAM... I adore you!**

 **Alexiz Tutsi: Muchas gracias amor!**

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand...ACTION!**

* * *

Crane sat in his cot, mindlessly staring off into the distance of Gotham bay once again. If he weren't in a cell, he would enjoy the view. Only thing he was missing was Sofia.

 _ **Just when I was enjoying the view…**_

Jonathan rolled his eyes before perking his ears up at the sound of some sort of commotion coming from the end of the hall. He turned his head, to see Bolton and three other guards holding down what looked like Joker on a vertical gurney.

 _ **Hmph. Clown must have fucked up the blonde after all.**_

 _I don't think so. Otherwise we would have heard something by now._

"Sharp!" Bolton shouted into his pager, "I need more guards!"

Jonathan was now standing when he noticed Joker resisting the straps from the gurney. He'd never seen the Joker act this way when being transported, not even when he was aggravated with staff. Joker didn't even acknowledge Crane; his eyes were insane, and his head thrashed about while there was a muzzle on his mouth. His hair was now in front of his face and Crane could hear him growling from underneath the mouthpiece.

 _ **The hells wrong with him?**_

 _Something's wrong. He doesn't normally act this way. He's resisting, not according to any form of plan either. It's as if he doesn't even care what's going on, he's just trying to get out._

 _ **Why?**_

Jonathan's eyes widened, there's only one thing that makes J act this way.

 _Sofie._

 _ **Well we can only hope am I right?**_

Jonathan ignored Crow, turning and seeing one of the guards who worked for Joker, eagerly try to catch up behind.

"Ash is it?"

The guard turned to look at Jonathan from outside of his cell, "Yes?"

"What's going on?"

Ash glanced back to make sure there were no other guards or staff that may hear him. He was new and didn't want to ruin anything with his boss. He shrugged and shook his head, "Don't know. He wanted me to make sure his sister was alright. Whispered something about sending a message to Frost about it. He was pretty persistent that something happened."

Jonathan felt a rush of worry wash over his body, "Have you sent that message?"

The young man nodded, "Yeah. Frost admitted to Ms. Black being attacked by Falcone."

Crane furrowed his brows, "Falcone?"

Ash nodded, "His son. Alberto."

"Son?"

The guard once again shrugged, "I'm not sure. Just insisted that Ms. Black was alright and to assure the boss about it. But I haven't had the chance yet since he's surrounded by Bolton's men."

Crane sighed, she was alright. But he needed to speak with her. His blue orbs met Ash's, "Do you suppose you could do me a small favor Ash?"

Ash watched the young doctor, not sure whether to listen since he did work with his boss.

"Uh… S…Sure."

Crane let a mischievous grin spread across his full lips.

* * *

Sofia pulled into the club's lower level garage and stepped out of the car. She inspected the car and frowned, the car was ruined. She heard footsteps come up from behind her to her side while they spoke.

"I take it you don't want J knowing about this just yet?" Frost asked

She scoffed and shook her head, "I don't suppose you could tell him instead of me?"

Frost quirked a brow and raised his hands defensively, "I don't think so kid. Sorry, I'll do anything else for ya. But this is one conversation I will not be participating in."

She sighed, turning to head for the stairway, "Great. Just another excuse for him to claim I'm irresponsible."

Frost smirked, "Come on. You still have a meeting in a half hour."

Sofia looked down at her clothes. They were filthy and she her head was coated with dried blood.

"Go get ready and I'll handle everything else." He said

She let out a breath and nodded, still clearly upset that her car was totaled. She began walking until she heard a clear….

 _Killer_

Her heart stopped, and she froze, glancing around to see where the noise came from. Frost turned to look at her, "Is it the voices?" He asked knowingly

Sofia stared at the ground, letting out slow cautious breathes before swallowing and looking back at the young man, "No." she replied shortly as she rushed back up to the club to get ready in the spare room J kept for her.

Frost watched her, well aware that she was lying. But didn't push it, he continued to reach into his pocket and grab his phone, making a few calls before J's visitor.

* * *

Sofia was able to reach her bathroom and shut the door without having to hear another voice. She leaned slumped against the door and pressed her hand to her head, feeling a bit overwhelmed suddenly. She hadn't had a panic attack in a while, so her shaking was making her nervous. But she resisted the urge to fall on the floor and instead forced herself to get into the shower. She grabbed hold of the bathroom counter to see the damage done, which, not to her surprise, was not a lot. Ever since the day she was placed in the pit, she noticed she healed faster, her senses were sharper, and her pain tolerance had heightened a bit more.

As she lifted her hair to see the cut, it was already nearly healed up. But she would still need a bandage. Thankfully it was in an area of her head that no one could see once the blood was cleaned up. So she decided to jump in the shower to quickly rinse herself off.

 _Killer_

Sofia snapped her eyes open and backed away from the water now pouring down her naked body. Her head cautiously looked around in search of someone there. She knew it was the voices, but they sounded so clear that time she could have swore it came from right behind her. As if she could almost feel a breath from someone briefly touch her shoulder.

When she didn't hear anything else, she frowned and shook her head. Aggravated that these voices would just come and go as they please. But she didn't have time for them right now. She had a job to do, even though Francis was handling things at gallery, there was still a lot that needed to get done. A banquet that Bruce Wayne normally hosts every year like the one prior was coming up and she wasn't going to mess that up. Val had always thrown such beautiful banquets. And her brother's work needed to be done correctly. So now was not the time to be worrying about inconvenient voices whisper sweet nothing in her ear. Now was the time to focus and handle things the way her brother would. Without any hesitation.

But unlike her brother... She needed to stay sane.

* * *

Once she finished cleaning herself up and patching up any open wounds, Sofia decided to put on a casual large gray and black blazer that fell over her shoulders with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath. She wore tight fitted black pants and her usual locket on her neck. Deciding it would be best to leave her white hair down so not to show off any part of her bandage, she walked to the dresser in front of the mirror and pulled out some shimmery lip gloss and red lipstick, trying to decide which one looked best with her outfit.

 _Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

Sofia's eyes fell over to the phone on the solid surface. It was a private number…

 _Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

She remembered the odd phone calls she had been getting recently and worried if this was the number. She picked up the phone and watched the screen for a few moments before taking a breath and closing her eyes. Sliding the green button up, she placed the phone to her ear.

"Whoever this is. I suggest you stop calling me or that will be the last time you ever make a phone call again."

' _It's amusing when you act tough Sofie.'_

Sofia's eyes widened, "John?"

' _Did I scare you?'_

She furrowed her brows, "How?"

' _Don't worry about that. I don't have much time, so let's not waste it on figuring out how I managed to contact you.'_

She stood quiet for a few moments, wondering if she should tell him about what she's bee going through. But that would only make things worse, make him worry.

' _I heard you were attacked.'_ He stated with a stricter tone

Sofia sighed, "Yes. But I'm fine. It was Falcone's son."

' _What did he want?'_

She shook her head, "He said I had a bounty on my head."

' _Did he put the bounty on your head?'_ Jonathan got more concerned when he thought of Falcone's family attempting to hurt him by hurting the only thing he cared about.

"No. He mentioned someone else, but before he could say their name. Someone shot him from the building's rooftop."

This didn't sit well with Crane at all. But he remained calm. _'I don't want you going anywhere by yourself, am I understood?'_

Sofia chuckled lightheartedly, "John. I'll be fine—

' _No Sofia. Do not go anywhere alone. I am not out there to make sure you don't do anything reckless. And knowing you. You will. So please promise me this. If not for you at least do it for me.'_

Sofia listened to Crane's words, smiling to herself at how protective he was. "I'll promise if you start eating."

Crane rolled his eyes but sighed in defeat, _'Yes. Alright. I promise.'_

She smirked triumphantly to herself.

' _Stop smiling.'_

Quirking a brow, she asked, "How do you even know-?

' _Because I know everything you do. I've already told you.'_

She furrowed her brow and looked up at the window, wondering if she was being watched by Crane's men at all, "You don't have like cameras in my room, do you?"

' _Not that I'm aware of.'_

She sighed in relief.

' _Now the showers a different story.'_

Her blood ran cold and she stood up straight, "Jonathan!" She shouted in anger

She could hear him chuckled on the other line _, 'Only joking Sofie.'_

She rolled her eyes, "You better be. That is my private time."

' _I've shared plenty of private moments with you. That should be no different.'_

She scoffed, "There's a big difference John."

There was a slight pause of silence, _'Is something wrong Sofie?'_

Sofia stiffened but quickly replied with a swift, "No. Nothing's wrong. I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about."

Crane took in the way she eagerly tried to avoid his question. But didn't say anything further.

' _Right. Well I have to go Sofie. I'm out of time.'_ He commented

Sofia frowned, still wanting to hear his voice, "Fine….. I love you."

Jonathan was quiet for a few moments, _'I know.'_

She rolled her eyes, despite knowing very well, he loved her back, it was still a very unusual thing for him to say. That's when she heard a knock at the door.

' _Oh and one more thing.'_

Before she could answer for Frost to come in, she continued to listen, _'Go with the red lipstick.'_

Her eyes widened as the call hung up.

* * *

Jonathan smiled to himself as he glanced down at the phone in his hands.

 _ **You really left her on a cliffer didn't you?**_

Jonathan continued to smirk as he looked up at the young guard, who reached over to grab the phone until pulled it away playfully.

"I think I'll keep this."

Ash furrowed his brows, "But… I could get in trouble?"

"No one will find out. Don't worry."

The young guard's hand dropped to the side, his face a bit hesitant, "But…. My pictures."

Crane turned his back on the guard and walked to the other end of the cell, "I'm sure you won't need your drunken Friday night photos. Not exactly sentimental value are they?"

 _ **I'm sure he means the bitches nudes he's got on there.**_

 _Nonetheless. Nothing of sentimental value._

Ash sighed, "Yes sir."

Crane glanced over his shoulder with a smug look, "Good. You may be excused Ash."

Ash nodded and walked back down the hallway.

"Oh and Ash."

The boy turned, waiting for Crane to speak.

"I need food. Get me some."

Ash glanced around before nodding once again, "Yes sir." And retreated back down the long corridor for the solitary confinement.

 _ **This wouldn't be because you made a bullshit promise to some pain in the ass woman would it? This is strictly because you need to gain more strength, right?**_

Jonathan rolled his eyes; _A promise is a promise,_ He replied, now glancing down at the phone in his hand.

 _Besides, what's wrong with a little more strength?_

* * *

Squeezing the phone and wanting to slap Jonathan, she took a dee breath and groaned in frustration, "That man…"

"Come in," she ordered, now turning and grabbing the red lipstick from the dresser. All while Frost walked in, "Ms. Black. Our guest is in."

She puckered her lips before fixing her hair and placing the phone in her pocket, "Did you get his name?"

Frost nodded, "Yeah," he replied as they made their way for the VIP section of the club, "Nigma."

* * *

 **Follow/Fav/Review! :DDD Thank you my beautiful babes!**


	5. Chapter 5: Nygma

**Okay so this ones a bit shorter than the rest but I'm actually on a roll right now so I PROMISE if I manage to finish the next chapter I will certainly post it again tonight!**

 **Sacrecrow: My little dork of a ex psychiatrist haha maybe he does have a sense of humor after all... ;)**

 **ALSO for anyone who was the recent review, I can't see it so I'm sorry if I don't respond to it! Anyways enjoy everyone! 3**

* * *

"Nygma?" she repeated, "That weirdo who likes riddles? What does J find benefiting in that?"

Frost nodded and shrugged, "Aside from his reputation, he's also an inventor. J thinks he'd be a satisfactory tool in situations that could prevent any more attacks on his businesses."

She was silent after that. Prevent attacks? Was he talking about attacks on her? Because she hadn't had anything happen to the club since he's been gone? Was it because he thought she couldn't handle it? She frowned and continued walking.

Sofia and Frost had reached the end of the hallway leading to the room J normally did his more 'private' dealings in. These usually consisted of weapons deals and making partnerships with some of Gotham's various rogues. But J never let her deal with anything having to do with drugs, he knew she didn't like that. Knowing just how much their father had done them, it left a bad taste in her mouth and the icing on the cake was when she was pumped full of the stuff herself. So he kept those deals on the side from her, handling them in his own way….whatever way that may have been considering he was still stuck inside of a padded cell.

But for now, Sofia wasn't thinking about that. Right now, she wanted to know exactly what it was this Nygma guy was here for. It had to be more than that. Protection was never something J had an interest in. He didn't fear anything or anyone. That's what made him dangerous and feared by everyone. There was more to this deal than Frost cared to admit, and she wanted to find out.

Once they entered the room, Sasha glanced at the other end of the room to see a young man with dark hair slicked back and a pair of dark rimmed glasses. She could have mistaken him for Crane if she didn't look him over entirely. Although they matched in professional clothing and build, Mr. Nygma had a light smile on his face. None that Jonathan would ever be caught dead wearing unless he were up to something. But this man seemed joyful almost. She walked further into the room to the seat where J normally sat in, but stopped as she stood next to the large table, "Mr. Nygma," she greeted, "would you like a drink?"

The young man smiled and bowed his head lightly, "Thank you but no. I prefer to keep a stable mind when meeting new people. Especially ones I intend on doing business with," He walked closer to her as his smile moved to a grin, "And I intend to know you and your brother very well Ms. Black."

Frost watched them from the sidelines as he normally did. Nygma didn't keep any guards with him like other rogues generally did, instead he came by himself. Sofia placed a hand on her hip as she leaned against the mahogany table, "And why's that?"

Nygma chuckled and straightened himself, "I think you'll find my contributions to your business quite satisfactory. And the only one I find the best option is your brother."

She furrowed her brows, "So why haven't I heard of you before?"

Nygma shrugged, "Well you see before." He leaned in closer as a smile once again spread across his lips, "I never knew the Joker had a sister."

"So that's something that suddenly interests you?" she asked

"Unfortunately, your brother is a bit of a loose canon at times and I've known a few who've been victims to his sudden outbursts in even the most miniscule situations. And in the most morbid of way as well. I figured if I dealt with his sister—"

"So you were too scared to face him before. What makes you think I'm any better?" she asked with a smirk

Nygma's smile hesitated a bit but he replied, "Because you're a woman?"

The silence that filled the room didn't go unnoticed. Frost stood on the side knowing exactly just how much Sofia seemed to take in that answer. Not really the best first impression but…. No one ever said Nygma was good with genders of the opposite sex.

Sofia clenched her jaw but eventually eased back and smiled, crossing her arms she walked closer to Nygma who seemed a bit confused as to why she was getting so close. Her eyes never left his brown orbs, "So because I'm a woman you think I'd go easy on you?"

He pondered her question for a few moments before replying obviously, "Well….Yes? Statistically speaking its men who have the tendency to become more violent regardless of—

But before he could finish his sentence, he wasn't prepared for Sofia's quick speed when he was slammed and pinned against the thick wooden table. All while Frost and the other guards stood unfazed by her actions. The young man struggled against the firm surface, but didn't try to break free, he only let out a nervous chuckle as he turned his head to look back at Sofia, whose face was indifferent as she held onto him.

Leaning in closer, Sofia spoke softly, "I've heard of you Ed. You may be smart, but you certainly aren't reliable. Why should I allow your services into my brother's business? You honestly think I'm that stupid that I wouldn't do my research on you?"

She tightened her grip and pulled his arm farther back, making him wince at the pain of his arm being twisted behind his back. "Your narcissistic attitude isn't helping your interview."

Ed watched her, but despite the pain he smirked, "I've also done my research on you Ms. Black and trust me. Those were not my intentions, so I do apologize if you thought so."

Sofia continued to stare at him with cold eyes.

"Allow me to start over yes?"

She watched him for a few moments before finally letting go. Ed fixed his collar and his sleeves, adjusting his glasses.

"Start over." She ordered

He smiled, "While I may have my own intentions for doing things. I believe you'll find my inventions as well as my computer skills to be quite beneficial for you."

"You mean like hacking?"

Ed nodded, "Yes, precisely," he replied in amusement

"Why would I need a hacker?" she asked

He seemed to be a bit confused until asking her, "Now Ms. Black. Why would someone who is contained in a high-tech facility need a person equipped with the knowledge of how the system works?"

So that's what this was about. J was going to escape, she should have suspected this. And was wondering when he would be planning to do so, but she couldn't understand why he hadn't told her anything about it?

Nygma took her silence as a form of not understanding his question, he looked at her more closely, "A hacker is needed to infiltrate a processer that is strictly wired with numerous codes and passwords only I have the ability to do."

Her green eyes looked up at him.

"I have the ability to properly get your brother out of Arkham."

* * *

 **O.O**


	6. Chapter 6: Spade

**Okay! So I managed to finish this chapter and I guess I can't see the reviews right now... (I'm irritated too don't worry) But! When I see them again I'll respond to them in the next chapter that I'm able to read them! Thanks again guys so much for reading! It may be going a tad slow at the moment but I promise it's gonna pick up and ohhhh boy when it does. The feels are gonna be real;) Enjoy!**

* * *

"How exactly are you planning on doing this?" Sofia asked suspiciously

Ed simply waved a hand, "No need to go into detail. All you need to know is it will be a swift escape on your brother's end."

"And when is this escape happening?"

Nygma quirked a brow and once again gave a confused look, "You're his sibling, I would imagine he would tell you these things especially when you're the one handling business."

She frowned as her eyes narrowed, glancing over at Frost, who passively watched her. "Yeah, I would imagine so too."

"Hm. I see. Well the most I can tell you from what I know is he plans on escaping soon. I suppose it's up to you or his men to tell me when the time is right."

"And you just wanted to get the information through me because you know I have direct contact to him." She finished

He smiled, "Your certainly smarter than you look Ms. Black."

Sofia didn't say anything else, she simply turned her back to the man and walked passed Frost through the doorway. "Frost will show you out."

The men watched as she left the area. Frost glanced back at Nygma, "I'll have my men escort you out. You'll be contacted when boss says so."

Nygma grabbed his dark green tinted bowler hat from the seat and tipped it down after putting it on. "Of course, Mr. Frost. Have a good day," he smiled

Frost gave the order to his guards before leaving the room and following Sofia. She was already halfway down the hall and headed for the bar, where there were female workers getting ready for the nights opening. There had been a few women who mysteriously went missing in the past month, so Sofia had ordered Frost to hire on more dancers. Unfortunately for her, while J always paid well, this job wasn't exactly one to eagerly jump for. Although he managed to hire on some women, some of them Sofia couldn't interview herself, but she left that in Frost's hands when she didn't have the time. She didn't trust anyone and when they were newbies, she certainly didn't cut them a break.

She walked behind the bar counter and grabbed a bottle of flavored vodka, taking another shot glass in her hand and pouring the liquor in it. There was a woman behind the counter beside her, staring at her. One of the newer workers. Young woman with light brown hair and brown eyes. Average looking mostly. She looked at them until they quickly verted their gaze back to their duties. Still feeling Sofia's eyes glued to them.

"I hope you don't intend on getting drunk."

Sofia's eyes shifted to see Frost walking up to the bar counter. The woman sighed in relief and grabbed a few more bottles, putting them in the farther area of the bar, away from the two.

Sofia scoffed, "I can't afford to get drunk. Or wait. Maybe I can since I clearly don't have any responsibilities. You and J seem to be handling things fine without me," she poured another drink and placed the bottle back on the wall.

Frost sighed, "He didn't want to put that on your shoulders just yet. He was going to tell you when he saw you."

She rolled her eyes, waving her hand and downing the drink, "Does he just assume you've been doing everything and I've been doing nothing? Did he give me this title just so I can feel _special_?"

Frost watched her with a stoic face, "No. He wanted someone the underground respected in his seat while he was gone."

She raised a brow, "Respected? I've never even met them."

Frost shook his head, "You don't have to. Words spreads quick in the underground and as soon as they heard of your accomplishments. Would they have given you that respect."

She stood there with her arms crossed, almost like a small child who didn't get their way. Making Frost smirk a bit, "Why can't you do it? You're his right-hand man?"

"I'm not related to him. I may be the best at what I do. But I am not his blood. J knows how much you can handle, but he is still your guardian. Some things he wants done without you."

She didn't like it. But Jack was like that even when they were kids. He was always the protector and if there was something he felt might put her in harm's way, he would be the one to handle that. And not tell her. She groaned and stood up, "Right. Well I have to go."

Frost continued to stare at her, "Where are we going?"

She furrowed her brows after walking around the counter, "We?"

"Yes. We. I can't allow you to go anywhere without any supervision. I'll drive you there. And besides, you don't have a car right now."

She grunted, remembering the totaled corvette sitting in the garage. This was going to be a fun conversation between her and J in a few days. "Fine. But you don't have to go. You have work to do here."

"I'll send someone then."

"Fine."

"Fine." Frost smirked turning and walking to the other end of the club, likely assigning a task for one of his workers.

Sofia sighed as she leaned against the counter, her eyes catching the young woman once again staring at her. This time Sofia turned around and stood in front of the woman form the other side of the bar, Sofia's cold eyes watched her every move. Making the woman nervous and nearly drop a glass back into the sink. "What's your name?"

The young woman looked up at Sofia, realizing she was in fact just as intimidating as her brother. It was weird really, when she interviewed for this position, she was interviewed by Frost. So she had only seen Sofia a few times. But now that she was up close, really gave a whole new meaning to the word daunting. Although she was rather beautiful, she couldn't help but see something darker in her piercing green eyes.

She stuttered for a moment until responding, "Uh…Madeline Miss."

Sofia observed her, as if she were reading her to see if she was telling the truth or even trying to figure her out. "That your real name?"

"Y…Yes."

Sofia stared at her, "When did you start working here Madeline?"

"Just about a week ago."

"Why?"

Madeline paused, Frost hadn't asked her that question in the interview. That was just how it went. Rogues don't care why you need the money, they just care about when you can start. She thought about it, "Just seemed like a better place than where I was before."

"Where were you before?"

The questions seemed so quick. As if she had them scripted. "Just for another one of Gotham's criminals. And I heard there was a woman running the Joker's club. So I thought maybe—

"I'd be a bit less violent?" Sofia cut in

Madeline stopped and nodded.

Sofia smirked, "I guess I am a bit less hot headed than my brother."

Madeline gave a small smile.

"But he'll be back soon. So try not to get on his bad side." She warned

Madeline's smile faltered.

Frost now walking up, "Your rides ready Sofia."

Sofia looked at Frost and nodded, walking toward the back before turning and looking at Madeline, "Madeline."

The young bartender froze and quickly looked at Sofia.

"Change your name. No one needs to know who you really are when you walk through those doors." She advised, finally exiting the club with Frost behind her.

Madeline watched until they disappeared behind the door. What name was she supposed to choose? Her eyes glanced over to see a stack of cards set atop the counter, one of the cards poking out. Sighing, went back to setting up, "Spade it is…"


	7. Chapter 7: Tit For Tat

**Here's chapter 7 for you lovelies. Thank you for waiting patiently, you guys are awesome. Also, I see more and more people reading this story and I'm glad that you all seem to be enjoying it! Go ahead and leave a review/favorite/follow! I'm inspired when you guys do and I'm now answering your questions and replying along with pms onto each chapter to thank you!**

 **Alexiz Tutsi: Okay! So if you guys were wondering, the woman in the previous chapter will actually be a large part of the story! She IS in the dc universe so just pay attention for that! Also thank you my love for another awesome review! I love answering questions:)**

 **Blinkpink: I couldn't message you directly! But thank you so so much for the review! I'm so happy you like the story and I'll do my best to keep the updates consistent! :))**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day:

"What triggered him?" Arkham asked, walking aside Aaron Cash down to the solitary confinement section of the asylum.

Cash shook his head, "Not exactly sure. He was in therapy with Doctor Quinzel and all of a sudden he snapped."

Jeremiah gave a look of confusion, "Was it something she could have possibly said to set him off?"

Cash once more shook his head, "Not that I'm aware of. She said he was perfectly normal seconds before."

Arkham sighed, "Did he hurt anyone?"

"Just a few guards, but nothing major."

"Maybe solitary is starting to get to him?"

Cash stayed quiet as they reached the lower level of the building. Seeing Bolton and two other men standing guard at the entrance to Joker's cell.

"Bolton." Arkham greeted, "How is he doing?"

Bolton scoffed, "He's been a pain in the ass that's for sure. He's perfectly fine in his cell. But my men aren't sir."

Arkham stared at Bolton, "Unlock the doors."

Bolton paused, "But sir. Rules strictly permit anyone from—

Arkham walked closer to the guard, "Well lucky for you, I made the rules. And I'm not just anyone."

Bolton stared at Arkham for a few stern seconds before muttering something under his breath and sliding his key card to open the metal sliding door. On the inside of the area were four more-armed guards. Some had bruises while others kept their masks on. They turned their heads to see who had just walked in after Bolton and straightened themselves once they realized who was behind. Both Arkham and Cash walked down the long hallway, following Bolton to Joker's cell. It was strangely quiet as they made their way closer to his room.

"I'm warning you Arkham. He's not happy." Bolton warned

Cash glanced over at Arkham who watched as Bolton took the keys to unlock the room, "I'll be the judge of that." The young man looked at the guard, "And its sir to you please." He corrected

Bolton frowned as he watched Arkham step inside. Cash smirked as he followed Arkham inside, knowing how demeaning it seemed for someone like Bolton to be told what to do. The rest of the guards weren't too far behind. They didn't want any more victims to Joker's outburst.

The first thing Arkham noticed when he walked inside was how dark it was. Jeremiah strained his eyes until he spotted a very dim light at the end of the room. There on the small cot was Joker, leaning against the damp cement block wall while his head hung low. His vibrant green hair even visible through the low lighting fell over his face. A tight straight jacket was wrapped tightly around his slim body. He was completely still.

Bolton soon walked up behind them with his tazer while Jeremiah furrowed his brows and stepped closer to Joker.

"I wouldn't do that sir." Bolton warned

But Arkham ignored his words and continued until he was directly in front of Jeremiah. The doctor knelt down and looked up at a very quiet Joker. Seeing just how bad he looked. Jeremiah's eyes widened when he noticed the gashes and bruises along Joker's porcelain features. Even in the dark they were clearly visible. The man wasn't unconscious though. In fact, Arkham nearly jumped when he realized J was staring right at him. His face was solemn, but the doctor could sense the irritation growing inside of the young man.

"What's up doc?" J asked, his green eyes piercing Jeremiah's

Jeremiah frowned, "I thought you said he was _perfectly fine_."

Bolton's face remained passive as he shrugged, "He's alive aint he? And what about my men? Where's their justice? They only defended themselves when attacked."

Jeremiah frowned and turned to look at Bolton, "It's extremely odd to me that the day I am absent, there are mysterious injuries done on my patients."

Bolton quirked a brow, "Who else was injured?"

Jeremiah stood up and faced the guard, "I was informed that a certain Jonathan Crane had strange new damages when receiving his monthly physical the other day. And received a very unpleasant message from a worried family member and staff by Cash here."

The guard scoffed, "First off _sir,_ you don't seem to understand that these are highly dangerous criminals we're dealing with here. Outbursts like this freak," he pointed to J whose head was now propped against the wall as he watched the conversation in boredom, "injured four of my guards and staff members."

Jeremiah stepped closer, pointing to Bolton, "And immediately responding to the situation with violence is not the answer."

Bolton stepped forward, the rest of the guards all watching as the tension rose up inside of the room, "When the lives of innocent staff members are at risk Yes. It is."

Arkham narrowed his eyes, "It would only make matters worse. And it's strange just how one man was able to take down that many of your armed guards Bolton."

Bolton growled as his eyes shifted to see J watching him now with a soft smirk on his lips, "Funny. If I didn't know any better, I would say your trying to cover up for the clown and his bitch sister."

J's smirk slowly turned into a grimace as he glowered at Bolton. The guard should know his place. Jeremiah lifted his hand, "I will not have you speaking about Ms. Black in such a manner. This facility is meant to help its patients, not abuse them. What progression does that make?"

"There's no saving these scumbags. Your progression is bullshit." Bolton retorted

Jeremiah frowned, but all the men stopped when they heard a sinister chuckle come from the clown. They turned to see J watching them in amusement, now placing his leg lazily over the other, "Oh doc. You should know by now that you can only teach Neanderthals so much. Ol' Bolton here's just upset because a scrawny little man like me scares his men so much I need a whole army watching my every move."

His eyes flickered over to Bolton, who was now seething, "I mean I'm flattered, I really am. But how's a guy supposed to piss with constant eyes on them? If you wanted to peek at the goods Bolty, take me to dinner first sheesh!"

"You piece of shit," Bolton growled and walked closer to Joker with the sound of a high pitch screech filling the room as he turned his tazer on. Both Jeremiah and Cash grabbed the guard, keeping him from reaching J, "Bolton that's enough!" Arkham ordered

Cash tried prying the tazer from Bolton's hand, "If you think I'm afraid of you clown, your sadly mistaken! I'll break you!"

J's response was his bellowing laughter echoing through the halls. Sending shivers down the rest of the men's spines with his eerie cackle.

Cash finally pulled the tazer away as he ordered the rest of the guards to hold the man back. Jeremiah pointed at the guard, "We do not threaten our patients!"

Bolton looked more disheveled as he wrestled with the guards, "They're not patients Akrham, they're inmates! Criminals and the scum of this city that only take up space!"

"Take him away," Cash ordered

J watched as they dragged the guard out of the area, chuckling to himself, he adjusted inside of his straightjacket. Jeremiah fixed his hair along with his collar as both him and Cash knew the men were out of the room.

"Gee doc, where ya pulling these men out of?" he mocked

Arkham sighed and turned his head, "We both know you can get out of that J. What are you doing attacking the guards? It only sets your progress back."

J snorted, "You honestly think I'm worried about getting more time?"

"What made you attack them?" he asked

J's face quickly turned sour, "I need to see Sofia." He demanded

Jeremiah creased his forehead, "What happened with Sofia?"

"Well if I knew, I wouldn't have to see her, would I doc?"

Arkham shook his head, "I may have privileges in my own facility J, but I cannot go against rules enforced by the Gotham city government. Which only permit you to seeing Sofia once a week. And because—

J rolled his eyes, "And because I was violent, I was sent to solitary yeah blah blah blah. I don't care what your rules are Jerry. My sister's a lot more important than your bullshit restrictions. Make it happen."

Jeremiah quirked a brow, "You are not in any position to make demands J."

J nodded, "I think you know how I can get if I don't get my way Jerry. I'm actually playing by your rules here. I made a promise to that pain in my ass because for some reason she considers you a friend. And I gotta say, I'm starting to get tired of this game."

Jeremiah stared at Joker, seeing his injuries before slowly nodding in response, "I'll see what I can do. For now," he looked at Cash, "Take him to the infirmary. He's been in solitary long enough."

Cash nodded as Jeremiah turned to exit the room, "Until then. Please try to refrain from harming anyone else J."

J smirked, "You know I don't make promises I can't keep."

Arkham ignored him and left the room. Once he was out of the area and back in the main section of the building did he hear a feminine voice call out for him.

"Doctor Arkham!"

Jeremiah turned to see Harleen catch up behind him, "Doctor Quinzel? I hope your alright. I heard what happened yesterday."

Harleen stopped and waved her hand, "Oh no, don't worry, he didn't hurt me."

Jeremiah smiled, "I'm glad. I've dealt with the issue of Mr. Bolton's actions. Cash told me about your concerns."

Harleen smiled in return, "That's very reassuring to hear. Uh… Doctor, I don't suppose now would be a good time to ask you a favor would it?"

At this Jeremiah's curiosity got the best of him and he came to a halt, "A favor?"

Harleen chuckled nervously, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, looking up at Arkham, "More of a request really."

Jeremiah stood there, waiting for Harleen to tell him just what it was she wanted.

"I'd like to have a few sessions with Jonathan Crane." She finally spit out

Jeremiah raised a brow, "Crane? What exactly for? He's set to be released soon. What is it you find the need to interview him about?"

Harleen paused, trying to come up with something that seemed like a valid reason, "I uh. I only think it's best that…as a former colleague and mentor of sorts, I want to be certain he's ready and confident in himself to go back out to civilization."

"I want to make sure he's comfortable."

Jeremiah stared at Harleen, pondering her words and smirking, "I'm sure he'll be just fine Harleen. He does have someone out there waiting for him. But I admire your empathy." He turned to continue down the hall back to his office.

 _Oh no,_ she thought, _you're losing him_

"Uh," she added, getting the doctor's attention once again, "He's not eating."

Jeremiah furrowed his brows, "Not eating? Who is Strange handling?"

Harleen bit her tongue, this would likely keep him for another few days. But she needed to do it. For the sake of her J….no patient. right. Patient. She felt she was the only one who could help him, just like he insisted he could help her.

He sighed, "I'll allow a few sessions. Get him to eat. I'll trust you with that Harleen. I've got enough to deal with right now," He finished as he left her standing in the middle of the hallway.

The young blonde blinked, not believing that her plan actually worked.

"Okay," she said to herself, "This shouldn't be too hard."

 _Yeah right. This is Jonathan Crane after all._

"Doctor Quinzel?"

Harleen turned to see a guard walking up to her, "Yes?"

"Cash wants you to supervise a visitor meeting later today." He stated

She quirked her head, "Visitor? Who are they visiting?"

"Patient 42540."

* * *

 **Leave a review! Don't be shy! I promise I won't stick J on you;) Thank you beauties!**


	8. Chapter 8: Doctor, Doctor

**Heeeerrreee it is! I hope you all like it! I'm currently working on the next chapter since I have time! Okay! Review time!**

 **Alexiz Tutsi: Thank you love for the amazing review! I'm back! Yes XD Joker can be charming, but you have to watch out for that because he could snap any moment! Hugs and love!**

 **Sacrecrow: Here it is man, I know you've been patient;)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Later that day:

Harleen stood at the entrance to the interview rooms, clasping her file tightly. While the rest of her demeanor was calm and cool, she had this pit at the center of her stomach. She had never wanted others to see her in a way that might show she has weaknesses, that only allowed for people to walk all over her. And Harleen was no pushover. Although she did seem nervous for this therapy session in particular.

She closed her eyes and let out a breath, grabbing her keycard and swiping it through the scanner for the metal sliding doors to open. Her heels clacked against the dull cement flooring as she walked through to the actual interview room.

There was only one guard this time, who looked at her and nodded to ensure it was safe to go inside. Harleen took a deep breath before clasping the door handle and walking inside. The room was silent as usual, but the silence wasn't something she liked. She walked over to the empty seat placed on the opposite side of the table where her patient was waiting. She had this ball in her throat, something you'd get before performing in a school play or a big interview. She was nervous and was glad she was finally able to take a seat as her legs seemed a little shaky from the nerves.

 _ **Well what do you know? Little miss barbie wants to play doctor.**_

"Hello Crane," she finally spoke up

Crane stared at her, "Harleen."

His tone was just as uninterested as his attitude. But she wasn't about to let him get to her, she was seeing the Joker for god's sake. Here she was, therapist to a former colleague, who happened to be incredibly good at what he did. So she had to watch her words and her movements, otherwise he would try and flip the situation back on her.

His demeanor was almost the same as the Joker's but completely different at the same time. They both had this smug yet bored look on their faces. While Joker was a bit more eccentric, Jonathan held this arrogant aura around him. His straight jacket wasn't as tight as Joker's, but it was strapped enough to show just how slim he was.

Crane's crystal eyes were fixed on her, she knew exactly what it was he was doing. He was analyzing her movements, trying to figure out what she was thinking without her even speaking.

"Arkham's asked me to analyze you before your release."

 _ **Liar**_

He gave a small smirk as he nodded, "Is that so."

She nodded, not seeming to get a word out and instead opened her file along with her notepad and began writing.

"So this is strictly just a check off before I get out of here and nothing more correct?"

"Looks that way," she avoided eye contact with him behind her thick spectacles

 _ **Bullshit. We know exactly how this works. And we don't require one.**_

"So it has nothing to do with gaining more information on other patients?"

Harleen paused, her blue eyes shifting up to see Crane, who was smirking at her with cold eyes. "Pardon?"

 _ **Got her.**_

 _Such arrogance to think I can't see through her lies. I was her superior before this._

 _ **And still smarter.**_

He gave a soft sigh, "You honestly expect me to believe that of all the doctors in this institution, they would send the likes of you to analyze me? I'm set to be released Ms. Quinzel, these sessions are pointless."

Harleen watched him, knowing he was correct. But she wasn't about to let this opportunity of hers slip away.

"I just want to make sure your alright before you leave."

"Since when was my wellbeing a concern of yours?"

"Since I know a person can't be rehabilitated in a matter of 9 months."

Crane smirked, "That's not what my file says."

"And you think because you've played by certain rules that you're just going to walk out of here a free man?" she asked skeptically

 _ **Duh**_

Crane pursed his lips and glance to the side in thought before giving a nod, "Yeah. That's exactly what I think. Because it's already set to happen."

"You're going to have eyes on you even outside of these walls Jonathan. What's going to happen when you get caught again?"

"Who said anything about being caught?"

She shook her head, "Isn't that how you got here in the first place?"

 _ **Plans. Plans. Plans.**_

Jonathan rolled his eyes, "If you believed I was arrested against my wishes. Then your even more dense than I initially realized."

Harleen let out an aggravated sigh, "So your saying you wanted to get caught?"

"I'm saying I never precede with actions without knowing the consequences."

"Don't you realize you need help? Arkham may be able to look past it, but I can't."

"As if any of the inmates you have here get rehabilitated. It's a lost cause. Might as well accept it now before you get your hopes crushed."

Harleen clenched her jaw, "Nothing's a lost cause if you just accept the help offered."

"Then I respectfully decline," Jonathan's indifference returned, "I don't need help. Although I believe you might need it more than me."

Harleen blinked, "I'm not labeled as the mentally unstable one here."

"You need a label now?"

She furrowed her brows, "What is Sofia going to say after finding out your intentions once you're out?"

He frowned, "She doesn't know I'm leaving yet. And I very much would like to keep it that way for now."

This made Harley quirk her head, "What for?"

 _ **Almost as nosy as the bitch in question**_

 _Quiet._

Jonathan leaned back in his seat, "I prefer it to be a surprise. So I suggest you keep your underdeveloped understanding of both basic social interaction and knowledge of psychoanalysis to yourself. Wouldn't want to strain that trivial brain of yours," he replied with a mischievous smile

She could feel the heat cover her face. Crane was always egotistical, even before becoming a patient here He had been a mentor to the newer staff. Walking around as if they were beneath him. But she was one of the very few who wouldn't take his shit. "Don't you think after all the time she's wasted waiting on you, she deserves to know?"

Jonathan quirked his head, "And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"If you find it so hard to understand how a woman like her could _waste,_ as you say, her life waiting for me because of the life I've chosen to live. Isn't that a bit hypocritical Ms. Quinzel?"

Harleen furrowed her brows, not quite understanding what he meant by that question, "I'm not the one dating a criminal."

A smug look fell on Jonathan's face, "Oh but you'd like to be."

Her lips turned into a frown, "I'm perfectly fine with the life I have now. And the men in it."

 _ **Men. So she's single right now.**_

Crane quirked his head, "And the extra effort you've taken to do your makeup and wear tighter fitting clothes has nothing to do with your fundamental attraction to a certain patient of yours? Your personal relationships not working out for you Harleen?"

She froze when he said this and Crane noticed. Giving him more confidence to know that he'd struck a nerve with the young doctor.

"I think that's an inappropriate accusation to be making Jonathan," she said sternly

"Dr. Crane will suffice thank you," he corrected, "And it wasn't meant to be. Just a basic observation."

She was getting agitated, "Can't imagine what your relationship consists of _Dr. Crane_."

She held a tone that he only let slide with one specific person and she wasn't the one. Now it was Crane who gave the disapproving look, "My relationship with Ms. Black shouldn't concern you in the slightest."

"You're right." Harleen's attitude as well as her accent started slipping into the argument, "But here's a little something I do know since I just so happen to be a woman."

Jonathan stared at her as she spoke, his mouth closed shut while irritation fueled his thoughts.

Harleen narrowed her eyes, leaning in, "No woman whose faithful to a man can be that content seeing him behind bars."

"You don't know anything about her."

The blonde crossed her legs as she rested her elbows on the metal surface, "I know when a woman keeps secrets. And she definitely strikes me as the perfect candidate. So don't talk to me about relationships when you should take a look at your own."

Crane remained passive, but deep down he couldn't help but question whether Harleen was right or not. Sofia wouldn't keep anything from him, and if she did he would know about it…right?

"But what do I know? I am just a dense woman with a trivial brain."

 _ **This fucking bitch.**_

Crane's jaw tensed up and for the first time, Harleen didn't see Jonathan. She was looking at Scarecrow. His eyes were now a darker shade of blue as he glared at her with hatred.

"I believe our time is up."

Harleen turned her blonde head to look at the clock. She looked at Crane with confusion, "But there's still five minutes left?"

He kept his head hanging low while his dangerous eyes remained locked on hers, "That clock is five minutes slow."

* * *

 **Fav/Follow/Review! Don't be shy!**


	9. Chapter 9: Sibling Spat

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait! Don't know why I havent exactly been too into writing recently:/ But I'm back with another chapter (not too wild about this one for some reason) So you guys let me know what you think! Thank you again for all the reviews and love you give to the story! Like I said it helps me with continuing to write which I hope you all know I love doing for you guys! Anywho enjoy!**

 **Alexiz Tutsi: Haha yes Sofie and Crane are my fav:) And I think you'll learn to like Harley soon! Thank you my love for the review! 3**

 **Sacrecrow: What are ya gonna do... They're both shrinks, I guess shrinks just don't get along! Besides, can you ever win in a fight or argument over Crane if your not Sofia or J? ;p**

* * *

After an otherwise unsuccessful session with her newest patient, Harleen watched solemnly as guards took Crane away. Jonathan gave one last glimpse at the young blonde and with a swift smirk and a quick wink did he leave without giving her any of the information she needed. Harleen narrowed her eyes and clenched her teeth together in aggravation. That damn doctor loved to fuck with people, and she was running out of time.

"Harleen?"

She turned her head to see Cash standing at the entrance to the room, "Yes?"

He stood there, holding the door open, "It's time."

Harleen froze for a few moments, glancing down at her watch to see that the time was indeed right. Her eyes met Cash's once more and nodded, "Very well. Thank you, Cash."

The guard nodded back and held the door open for her to walk passed. The walk seemed longer than it normally would have been. Harleen had to admit she was in fact nervous to see Joker again, but not because of the way he had treated her, she would make him pay for that later. No. It was because she had to see Arkham. She only hoped he wouldn't ask her how her session with Crane had gone. That wasn't what she needed right now.

"Best we stay just outside to watch if anything happens." Cash inputted

The young blonde looked at Cash before turning her attention to Arkham and Sofia speaking just outside of the visitor's room. They seemed relaxed in each other's presence and even pleased enough to joke around a few times. After a bit of laughter and otherwise deep discussion, Sofia squeezed Arkham's hand and congratulated the doctor for his wife getting pregnant and walked inside of the room.

Harleen watched through the window as Sofia sat down at the table in the center of the room. Her face was expressionless as she remained quiet, staring intently at the table before her. While she may not have had much emotion to show, Harleen did notice her leg shaking intensely. A sign of clear anxiety.

That's when the entrance opposite to the one Sofia had just entered swung open, leaving two guards to pull in the main showman. Harleen could feel her heart sink at the sight of Joker's intimidating presence. Those intense eyes of his sent shivers down the blonde's spine. He took a glance at where she was standing, as if he knew she were there. She clenched her jaw and tried to keep down her excitement, awkwardly adjusting her false specs.

J's hair was perfect as usual, aside from the few strands that fell over his face. His eyes were shining bright, a glow that Harleen could say she never got. This joy was only brought out by one person, and that was his sister.

Cash glanced down at Harleen and smirked, "I hope you're ready for this."

She gave a confused look, "Ready for what?"

The guard chuckled, "Well these two are siblings Dr. Quinzel," his eyes wandered back to them from behind the window, "And they certainly argue like it."

She furrowed her brows as she peered back through the glass.

* * *

The two guards pressed J onto the metal seat. Sofia watched as the guards pointed their eyes at the both of them before leaving the room. Once gone, the room was left silent. J's eyes remained on his sister before he leaned forward, his straight jacket still clinging onto his toned body.

"Sofie." He spoke up

Sofia smirked back, "What's this I hear you starting trouble?"

J scoffed and tilted his head, "You should know by now everywhere I go is a party."

She rolled her eyes, "I know all too well J."

He snickered, flashing his metallic grin through his ruby red lips, "That's right. And I know you all too well too, there little Sofie."

She subconsciously gulped down whatever she had been feeling and lifted her chin, "If your going to yell at me might as well do it now J. No sense in dragging it out."

Suddenly J's mouth curled down and the wrinkles that came when he was angry appeared. The atmosphere in the room changed as well and that was when Sofia knew, she was in for some shit.

"My fucking Corvette Sofie!? Do you have any idea how much that car cost me?!" He snapped

Sofia closed her eyes gently as her older brother chastised her for being careless with his belongings. The audience behind the glass seemed to watch in awe at the two siblings interacted with one another. Harleen wondered if Joker knew they were there. _He knew,_ she thought, _he always knew._

Sofia sighed and crossed her arms, leaning back into the chair, "And there it is." She responded with a dead tone.

J snarled as he glared at his younger sister, "Don't you dare give me that attitude Sofia. After everything I've had to endure in this shithole because of you. You're not going to look at me with that pissed off face!"

Sofia closed her mouth, feeling that usual frustration build up inside her. Some visit, after not seeing her brother, of course he would act this way. She wondered if it was all a façade since they both knew they were being watched.

"Must you yell J?" Sofia's calm voice began to rise while she placed a soft hand on her head, "Sorry but I've still got a bit of whiplash from when I was thrown to the fucking curb by some bastard kid with a receding hairline who smelled of cheap brandy and aftershave!"

J quirked his brow at Sofie's sudden outburst. He then noticed her blink rapidly and shake her head, hastily avoiding her brother's gaze altogether as well as those inspecting her from behind the glass. Her actions were different, and she was even more uneasy than he's seen her before. And then it clicked. His suspicions were answered all with a simple shift of her eyes and her subtle body movements.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked with a much lighter tone than before. As if he got what he wanted, and the show was over now. Sofia refused to look or answer him. Her breath was beginning to pick up. J groaned and let out a long-annoyed breath, scooting further up in his seat and speaking softer, "When did they start?"

Her lip began trembling but remained calm, feeling multiple eyes on her.

"Sofie." J said calmly, "Look at me kitten."

Harleen continued to gaze at the two, intrigued at just how gentle J acted out to his younger sister. She glanced over to Arkham and Cash, seeing them watch as well, but they were used to it. They've seen this happen plenty of times and have known the two for a while now. So to them, this was normal. But Harleen was taking it all in. Every action, every word and every emotion J appeared to have. Someone who was so notorious for killing so many innocent people. Reprimanding yet codling his younger sibling.

This was sheer proof that the Joker could be humane.

J stared at Sofia with a sincere demeanor as he waited for her to pluck up the courage to speak. He made sure not to get himself aggravated enough to rile Sofia up again.

"Sofie."

Sofia took a breath in and straightened herself up. She didn't want others to perceive her as weak. She was one to be strong. Just as strong as her brother. Her eyes had finally met her brother's.

"Since that day," she whispered

J closed his mouth and sat silent in understanding. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

She shrugged, "I didn't want you to think I couldn't handle things at home."

"This is more important than the club Sofia."

"Yeah because you have Frost doing most of the work. Just like keeping news about our new client a secret, too right?"

He scoffed, "Don't start. And he's there when you need him."

"He's not who I need J."

J's face turned sour, "I'm sure you'll get your boy toy back soon enough."

She rolled her eyes, "I wasn't talking about Jonathan."

Joker sat there, staring at her for a few moments before grinning once again, "Don't you worry that platinum little head of yours. That's my job."

Sofia furrowed her brows, "Then what's my job?"

His grin grew a bit wider as his eyes remained on his sister, his voice lower than before, "To wait for the opportune moment."

She shook her head, "Which is?"

J relaxed back in the chair, crossing one leg over the other, "Oh you'll know."

* * *

 **Leave a review! :D**


	10. Secret

**Sorry for the delay everyone! But I managed to drag this one out! I'm pretty happy with it and now I think I've got an idea of where I want this to go.**

 **Sacrecrow: Thanks so much man! I really love the two and it's so much fun writing their scenes. I just wasn't feeling that one but I'm happy you liked it! I hope you enjoy more of Joker's and Harley's interactions in this one! ;) Thank you again fam!**

 **Go ahead and leave a review! I love seeing your feedback and it actually helps with the directions I want to go or just seeing it from someone else's perspective! And if you have a question or leave a review, I'll always try and message you back or post the answer to your question on the next chapter! :)**

* * *

Harleen stepped in the empty lunch area for the employees. Although it was a short visit, she felt that she observed enough to see the relationship Joker and Sofia had. A relationship she never had herself. She stood near the vending machine in the room, mindlessly thinking about the relationships and friendships she had. Sure, she had her parents and even those few classmates in college. But that was it. Harleen wasn't one to have friends. She was normally by herself and up until this point, was she starting to really think about it. Granted, her father always told her that she never needed friends. That she was the only person who was going to be there for her. Not even an older brother or sister to confide in. It had just been her and her only till now.

"You're a quarter short."

Harleen snapped out of it and turned to see Sofia standing just a few feet away from the entrance, since the exit was right passed the doctor. Harleen glanced down at the small screen on the machine to see that she was indeed missing 25 cents.

"Oh," she shook her head and adjusted her glasses before digging into the large lab coat pockets in order to find some spare change.

"Here."

The blonde looked up and noticed a shiny piece of silver flying toward her. She swiftly caught the quarter. Sofia smirked and placed her hands in her coat pocket, "You have nice reflexes."

"Was that supposed to be some sort of test?" Harleen asked with a raised brow as she placed the last quarter into the slot.

Sofia shrugged, "When handling my brother. Fast reflexes are something I deem necessary. Especially when he gets in his moods."

This sparked up Harleen's interest, "Can't imagine how many times you've had to deal with that."

Those words made Sofia pause for a moment, her eyes wandering slightly off to the side as if in a daze, "Not as many as I hoped." She spoke softly

Harleen noticed the change in her demeanor, "Has he always been…." The young blonde didn't exactly know how to finish that question. Trying to find the right words.

"A lunatic?" Sofia finished the question for her.

Harleen stopped, eventually nodding her head.

Sofia scoffed, "He's definitely been bossy I can tell you that much."

"What happened?" She asked, her face full of curiosity. It still amazed her to know that while the Joker was one of the most feared men in Gotham with no records of his past. The woman before her, knew a lot more than anyone in this place or the entire planet for that matter ever did. So it was only natural for Harleen to want to know more. Especially when it came to the Joker.

Sofia stared at Harleen for a few moments before frowning, "None of your business."

The blonde blinked, almost surprised by the sudden shift in Sofia's attitude. One minute she had been welcoming and willing to pick up a conversation and the next she completely shut down. As if feeling threatened by questions she didn't want to answer.

Sofia glanced back at the door and began walking passed Harleen before looking at her one last time, "I hope you know what your doing Dr. Quinzel. My brother may be a criminal. But he's not stupid. And I'd hope his doctor isn't either."

 _What was that supposed to mean?_ Harleen thought. She knew very well that the Joker was no one to mess with. But what was she getting at?

Something struck a nerve inside of Harleen and she clenched her jaw, "I'm fairly capable of handling my patients Ms. Black. I'm not just some piss on doctor who wants to mess with his mind. He needs treatment. And I'm willing to listen to him in order to do just that." Her accent unintentionally coming out toward the end of that sentence.

She half expected Sofia to shoot something venomous back to her, but she never did. Instead the young woman observed Harleen with an intense glare. Like she was trying to read Harleen's mind. The doctor attempted to ignore her and reached down to grab her beverage. Sofia's eyes shifted to the drink in the doctor's hand.

After what felt like a good long minute, Sofia's green eyes met Harleen's blue orbs before eventually leaving the room. Harleen stood there in confusion, wondering what that whole thing was about until the door behind her opened. Aaron Cash poked his head inside, "Dr. Quinzel, your patient's ready to see you."

"Pardon?" Harleen asked, she still had 30 minutes left.

"He wants to see you now." Cash answered the questions that were muddling inside of her head.

She blinked, "Now? Did he give any reason why?"

"Does he really need a reason?"

 _Fair_ , She thought about it before nodding, "Very well."

* * *

Harleen fixed herself up and making sure she looked presentable. _For who?_ She ignored her pestering thoughts as she finally told herself she always needed to look personable just in case the higher ups saw her, she didn't want them thinking she wasn't capable of taking care of her first patient right? Shaking her head, Harleen took a long breath before opening the door to the interview room.

That's when she saw Joker's back, the straight jacket strapped tightly to his body while his vibrant hair almost glowed in the sunlight that came in through the barred-up windows. She casually walked passed the clown and almost ignored him as she took a seat.

J's eyes watched her every move as she did, noticing the grape soda pop set just before him. She had nothing else on her person. Just her drink and nothing more.

J couldn't help but smirk at her effort of disregarding him, "Aw. Harls. You aint still mad at me are ya?" His question clearly mocking her, but she simply sat there and watched him. Not saying a word. Knowing that he couldn't just sit there in silence. He always had something to say.

"No basic doctor note pad for you today doc?"

She sat back in her seat and crossed her arms along with her legs, almost in a pouting position. J always thought her immature little pouts were cute. In her own little way, she seemed like a big kid and J could tell she was an only child.

"Aw Harls. I just hate it when you give me the silent treatment."

"Why did you want to see me early?" she finally spoke up

J sighed, "Is it too much to just wanna see that pretty face of yours?"

Harleen tried to avoid any redness she felt creep up on her face, but J could see it. He always saw. Making a triumphant grin cross his lips. "There she is."

She cursed to herself for allowing him to see right through her. She hated that about him. But found it intriguing all the same. Th way he knew exactly what a person was thinking just by the way they did certain things. She could even say that he could have been a great doctor himself.

"What do you want?" She asked, trying to keep her voice as passive as she could

J purred, "Now Harley. I think you may be confused. Shouldn't I be asking you that question?"

Harleen frowned and shook her head, "No. I give up J."

J continued to watch her.

"I'm just going to sit here and listen to what it is you have to say."

He snorted, "And you think because you decided to leave your little clipboard behind, I'll start blurting out facts about myself huh?"

She remained indifferent, "Whether you do or don't isn't my problem. I've tried to get any information out of you after all this time. Something as small as a childhood memory—

"Oh but I've given you plenty," J grinned

She rolled her eyes, "Memories that actually happened. Not the made-up bullshit you feed everyone else."

J raised his naked brows and feigned being impressed, "Goodness Harls. You mean business today don't you," he said in amusement.

This only made her more frustrated, "Nine months and I still don't even know who you are. I know more about your sister than I do you."

J's face grew darker, "You don't know anything about that little brat."

Harleen leaned forward onto the metal table, staring into J's eyes while he did the same, "You always refer to her in those terms, but treat her differently when you two are together."

"Ah, so you were watching me eh?" J said smugly

She rolled her eyes, "You already knew that."

"Smart girl," he chuckled, "Yes. Well, I'm a bit obligated to as an older brother to that mood swinging terror."

Hearing him speak of another person in such a normal way made her smirk.

J quirked a bare brow, "What?"

She covered her mouth, hiding a small smile, "Nothing."

He narrowed his eyes, "Oh yea? Well if it's nothing, then care to share?"

Her hand rested back on the table, "I just think it's cute when you act like a big brother."

J blinked, "So I'm cute now? I thought you were mad at me."

She could see his irritation and chuckled once again, "I am."

"Ah, so your torturing me then."

The blond relaxed a bit, "Okay fine, I won't tease you."

"Do I get an apology?"

She looked at him and made a face, "Why would I apologize to you? In any case I suppose I can be generous and call it even. Unless you'd like to apologize for snapping at me."

J moved his jaw around, lightly tapping his metallic grin together, just watching her. And after a few seconds, J sighed and leaned back in his chair, "Fine. I'm sorry Harls. There, you happy?"

 _Oh she liked this,_ Harleen smiled, "Hm.. Let me think."

J grunted, "Don't get carried away. Cuz I aint sayin it again."

She placed her chin on her hand, "Well one was plenty enough for me."

He smiled at her, and it made something flip in her stomach. Not in a sick way, but in a way that made her freeze and want to see more. Times like these made it seem as though he were completely normal. Like an old friend to her having a lunch date.

 _Friend,_ there it was again. Why was this so important to her now?

"Harls?"

She snapped her eyes back to J's. He looked sort of confused until her eyes met his again and he grinned, "Do I get my apology now?"

She furrowed her brows but eventually scoffed, "I'm sorry for making you feel human."

He shook his head, "No, no, no. What was that?"

She didn't understand, "Was that not an apology?"

Scooting up in his seat and leaning on the table, where his tried to get a bit closer to her, "How's about you give daddy a kiss?"

Harleen backed away slightly and froze once again, that feeling in her stomach making itself known. "I don't think so."

"Oh c'mon Harls. You said so yourself. After all this time, don't you think I deserve at least a tiny bit of gratitude for not ringing your neck?"

"How inviting." She said unenthusiastically

He shrugged, "I know, I try to be charming when I can."

Rolling her eyes, she replied, "No."

"I'll tell you something you want to know if you do."

The young blonde's ears perked up at this, making J smile even wider. Chuckling he lowered his chin to give her his wide-eyed gaze, "C'mere Harley, no one's watching us. Come sit on daddy's lap."

Harleen once again turned red, only fueling the clown. "I'll let you in on a little secret of mine. Isn't that what you want?"

"I mean it's fine if you don't. Some people just aren't good at kissing and if you feel insecure about it I won't push you."

She quirked a brow, "You think I'm not a good kisser?"

"Can't know if I don't try."

Harleen sat still for a while until finally sighing and hesitantly standing up, slowly walking over toward him. And for a brief moment she noticed his eyes wander down to her legs and back up, his face nearly anticipating having her near him. Which was unsettling considering who he was.

She was now standing in front of him, "Don't be shy Harls. Come here."

* * *

 **Leave a review! :D**


	11. Cryptic

**Yes. I know... Another chapter so soon? Jk but yeah, I'm sort of on a role. Hopefully I can get another one out tomorrow! Thank you guys so much for all the love for this story. I really do love writing it and when I know you guys like it just as much it makes me so excited!**

 **Sacrecrow: I was def waiting for you to say that XD What can I say? J's one messed up man. But yeah I mean I think adding the whole doctor patient thing would drag it out tbh especially since they've been doing that for months now. And to answer your question a bit more I think Jack is going to be a big influence on Joker's decisions when it comes to Harley. Because even if Joker finds an interest in the doctor, he doesn't handle feelings well at all. Even with his own sister so Jack will play as his conscious. It's like jekyll and mr. hyde, poor Harley's going to find that out the hard way. But I won't spoil anything! I'm glad you enjoyed it man! Thank you!**

 **Alexiz Tutsi: I'm happy your starting to enjoy Harley more! Like I said I think your going to enjoy her a lot more just you wait! ;) Sofie's back no need to worry! Muchas gracias amor! I'm sending hugs right back to you!**

* * *

Sofia walked through the halls of the old asylum. She didn't have Arkham or Cash with her to escort her out. This way was safe enough that Arkham trusted Sofie with her seeing herself out as he had an important meeting to attend. But he knew exactly where it was she might detour herself. She looked around the area and knew she was close to where she wanted to be.

Frowning she remembered the memories she had in this place. And none of them good. Aside from her brother rescuing her, this place always sent chills down her spine. The old and eerie green tinted lighting that would occasionally flicker in every hallway. The smell of both mold and wet cement along with formaldehyde made her stomach turn. She placed her hands behind her back as she sauntered through the long corridor. She could hear mumbles, whispers and screaming coming from every direction, although they seemed distant, they were still audible.

 _Stop._

Turning the corner, Sofie could hear another set of footsteps following close behind. She stopped but didn't turn around. She simply stood there nonchalantly and listened to the steps stop right after. Sofia smirked to herself and thought it was humorous for someone to think they could go unnoticed like this. So, she continued walking, and just as she suspected, the footsteps started once again. Rolling her eyes, she finally made it to the area she was looking for and into the large room with several different cells. All empty, except for one.

A young man with light brown hair appeared from the shadows and tried to follow Sofia as she entered the room. Only to find that she was nowhere to be found. The young man looked confused as he searched around for the white-haired woman. He was now in the center of the room and couldn't understand how she had gotten away so fast when his eyes only left her for a second.

That was until he suddenly felt something grab onto his hand and before he knew it, legs wrapped around his neck and he was on the ground. His arm twisted, forcing himself to look at the ground. He was only able to turn his neck a few inches to see it was her staring at him with a deadpanned expression. Her green eyes piercing his own.

She tilted her head as she watched him, "Sneaking up on a woman isn't very nice."

He clenched his teeth together at the pain in his arm, "I just wanted to know where you were going."

She squeezed his arm, making him wince even more, "You know who I am. I have permission from your boss's boss. Following me isn't wise Zach."

He scrunched his brows slightly until realizing how she knew his name when his name tag was on his uniform.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know…" he managed to mutter

After a few moments, Sofia began to loosen her grip until finally letting go. Zach grabbed his shoulder and began rubbing the pain away. She watched him and ultimately held her hand out for the young man to grab. But before he could reach up to grab it, another larger hand clutched onto her small palm and twisted it behind her back.

 _Shit,_ she thought. She was too distracted with the kid, she didn't even realize who had been behind her the whole time. Bolton wrapped his other arm around her body, so she was completely stuck in his grasp. Sofia grunted at the amount of force was using on someone her size, but she remained tranquil.

"Wandering the halls is not permitted by guests." Bolton sneered into Sofia's ear

She frowned and moved her head away from his hot breath. She then smirked, "Is that what that sign said back there? So sorry, I must have gotten sidetracked, my mind wasn't in the right place."

The guard grimaced and squeezed his arm tighter, this time it made her grunt once again.

"I know exactly where your mind was," he spat, twisting her arm even further until she finally gasped a bit at the pain, "You just think you run everything around here don't you?"

Zach reached up for one of the cell doors in order to pull himself off the ground. Suddenly two long arms shot out from inside the cell room and clasped right around his neck. Stopping his movement altogether.

"Let her go." Crane ordered passively

Bolton looked up to see the guard gawking at him in fear as he held on desperately to Jonathan's arms as they were enfolded around the boy's neck. Bolton glowered at the ex-psychiatrist, "Well isn't that sweet. The boyfriend comes to the rescue. Can't help it if she slips and falls, accidentally dislocating her shoulder, wouldn't you agree?"

 _ **Looks like Black's a bit angry.**_

Jonathan's eyes shifted to Sofia's, only to see her eyes starting to glow. The doctor smirked, "Not from where I'm standing."

Bolton quirked a brow before feeling a swift and hard kick to his lower regions. He faltered back a bit, reaching down to grab his groin. Sofia turned around and took a step closer to him. He growled and whipped out a metal device that unfolded and turned into a large tazer.

 _ **What a lovely device.**_

 _So primitive._

Jonathan inwardly rolled his eyes while his face was filled with nothing but distaste.

 _If he tries anything._

 _ **You'll what Johnny hm? We're locked up behind a metal door.**_

Zach flinched, "Please let me go."

Crane blinked and gave a small smile, leaning in closer to the boy, "You know Zach. The spinal cord can be a very fragile thing. One quick move and I can snap your neck in two."

Zach shut his eyes, "No. No please don't."

Crane shook the boy, "Why were you following Ms. Black?"

Zach winced, "I… I heard about her."

 _ **Aw cute. It's a crush.**_

 _I don't think so._

"You don't know anything about her."

Zach shook his head, "I was just doing my job."

Crane twisted the boy's neck just a bit more, "Ah!"

"Go near her again. And I won't let go next time."

Zach furrowed his brows until he was then thrown onto the cold cement floor. He quickly reached up for his neck and turned to see Crane staring at him with a face of indifference. The boy then shuffled away from the cell until nearly bumping into Sofie. Who was standing there with her hands in her pockets as she glared at Bolton.

The guard's tazer remained at his side, almost ready to attack the woman. Who then rolled her eyes, "Honestly, I can never walk into this place without getting shit from you or your men."

Bolton grinned, "Oh good. Then we're doing our jobs correctly."

"We'll agree to disagree then. Isn't that right Jonathan?"

"Very."

Bolton's smile curved down into a frown, "You two pieces of trash have no right to even demand better treatment."

Sofie placed a hand on her chest and feigned shock, "Now what on earth have I done to get such a title?"

"Tsk. Your related to that psychopath. Who knows what you've done."

Sofia sighed, "You're just making assumptions now."

"Oh, I think I'm pretty close. You and him," he pointed to Crane, "do whatever it is you see fit to get what you want. Even if that means killing. Makes you a criminal. And if it were me in charge—

 _ **Boringggg**_

"Which you're not." Crane added

Bolton shot a look to Crane before finishing his sentence, "You all would be locked away, so no one could find you."

She placed a hand on her hip, "Hm. Well that's not fair at all."

Bolton scoffed, "Who ever said anything about being fair? Criminals should—

Sofie waved her hand, "Me and Jonathan do a lot more than kill people."

The guard's face including Jonathan and Zach watched Sofia in confusion.

 _ **What is this woman getting at?**_

"So you admit you've done those acts."

The young woman crossed her arms and placed a hand on her chin as if in thought, "We've done plenty of acts. Which one would you like me to name first? Should I start with our first kiss?"

 _ **HA. He walked right into that one.**_

Jonathan leaned against the door cell, attempting to hide a smirk. "Sofie. Enough. You might scare the poor man off." She lifted her arms in defense and smiled. Crane couldn't help but admire the way she was acting. Not even caring about Bolton one bit.

Bolton grimaced at her words, "You little bitch. You think this is funny?"

"A little."

He growled and pointed the tazer at her before taking a large step closer, "I'll show you what's funny."

Sofie didn't move, she only stood there, almost bored.

"Bolton!"

Everyone in the room turned to see Arkham and Cash, along with a few other guards under Cash's recruitment behind them. Bolton glared at the young man as he strutted into the room before Sofia, "What the hell is this?"

Bolton scoffed, "As usual Arkham. You go straight to the criminal's defense."

Jeremiah narrowed his eyes, "Ms. Black wasn't the one who had a weapon pointed at you."

"She doesn't need one. That freak can damn well do damage without laying a finger on anything."

Sofia smiled behind Arkham, only triggering the guard even more.

"I specifically remember placing you on suspension Bolton." Arkham stated

"I'm not here under your authority."

The young man furrowed his brows, "Whose authority overrides mine?"

That's when Quincy Sharp entered the room along with Dr. Strange among a few other doctors behind him.

 _ **Look what the shit dragged in.**_

"It's not a matter of overriding your authority Arkham. It's a matter of sustaining the institution your father created in the way he envisioned it. A place for criminals to kept in. Not a place for them to walk around freely and do what they want."

Sofia sneered at the old bald man, "I am not a criminal." She spat, her eyes averting over to Strange, who was staring at her from behind his small framed glasses.

Arkham lifted his hand to pause Sofia, "With all due respect Sharp. I run this establishment. I make the orders. Not you."

"For now."

Jeremiah quirked his head, "Excuse me?"

Sharp lifted his chin, his superiority complex showing, "I've taken the liberty of involving city hall."

"I have regular meetings with Mayor Garcia. Your referral won't do much Quincy."

Sharp scowled from behind his eye glass. Sofia could tell that each one of these people were up to no good. She didn't quite know exactly what it was Strange had done in this place, but she knew it wasn't anything good. Almost like Kronos. She squeezed her fists together, remembering those horrible memories.

"Your input and attempt at undermining my decisions are affecting my practice. I won't turn a blind eye if this happens again. Am I understood?"

 _ **There's a lot more to this than meets the eye.**_

 _I believe we'll find out what it is soon enough._

 _ **Joy.**_

Jeremiah turned to Bolton, "Aaron. Please escort officer Bolton to my office. I'd like to speak with him in private about his suspension."

Cash nodded and looked at Bolton, "The weapon Bolton." He ordered, holding his hand out to grab it. But the guard simply put the gadget away in his belt and followed Cash after the older guard gave him a look of censure. His men and Zach following Cash out.

Arkham turned to look at Quincy and Strange, giving a polite smile and bowing his head, "Gentleman. If you'll excuse me." He placed a hand on Sofie's shoulder, pressing her to walk passed him. But before walking passed Crane's cell, she glanced up at him and smiled, "Guess we can't talk like I wanted."

Jonathan smiled and shrugged, "I think it's worth it just seeing your face. Besides you gave me quite the show."

 _ **Ugh gross.**_

 _Quiet._

Sofia's eyes lit up at his smooth words and she grabbed onto the opening in the cell door, lifting herself up by her toes and placing a kiss onto Jonathan's lips. It took both Crane and Scarecrow by surprise. But he didn't let the moment pass without savoring it. Crane closed his eyes and let his tongue slid across her teeth as the kiss deepened. She tasted of vanilla. It had been so long since he was able to touch Sofie. He'd almost forgotten what she tasted like and she didn't disappoint.

Unfortunately, the kiss ended a lot faster than the two had hoped, but Sofie knew it was time to go. She placed her feet back on the floor and rubbed her thumb along his hand. "I've gotta go." She whispered

Jonathan took a breath before smirking at her, "So can I call you later?"

She chuckled and winked at him before turning and following Arkham toward the exit.

 _ **If only these bars weren't here.**_

Jonathan watched Sofie glare angrily at Sharp and Strange as they stood there, staring at the woman until both Akrham and Sofia were gone.

"Tck," Sharp shook his head and walked off back to his office. Leaving only Strange and Crane left in the area.

 _ **What the hells this creep want?**_

Jonathan merely stared at the doctor intently until Strange finally walked off back down to the lab.

 _ **Looks like we'll be seeing him more.**_

 _Seems that way._

* * *

Arkham and Sofia walked in silence through the asylum. She could sense his frustration as he walked aside of her.

"Why is it always you I find in the middle of trouble?" he started

"….Luck, I guess."

He smiled.

"I don't know why you don't just fire them."

Jeremiah sighed, "Regrettably. City government finds it 'unsafe' to have just one person running the entire institution by themselves. So, the only way I can get passed their limitations is to keep someone who has experience in charge of certain departments. That way things will run 'smoothly.'"

"But you literally own the place."

He chuckled, "Sofie. In this city. You should know you don't fully own anything. Even if it's been in your family for years."

She frowned, he was right. It always seemed like those who oversaw things always had an ulterior motive behind their actions. Making the criminals appear more humanized than those who lock them up.

They finally reached the exit to the building.

"This is where I say goodbye Sofie. Once again I have a meeting with an employee."

 _Bolton_

"Yeah that asshole."

He snickered and nodded, "Yes, well I can't exactly have Sharp speak with him instead. God knows how that would go. He'd be back on the job."

Sofia watched Arkham, who was in somewhat of a daze. She suspected he had been thinking a lot about the recent changes to his institution. She grabbed his hand, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"You have a lot on your shoulders Jeremiah. And with your wife and the baby—

He waved his hand and smiled, "I can handle it. Besides. Someone has to provide for them, right?" He joked, but Sofie could see the apprehension in his eyes.

"Alright. But I just want you to know I don't trust them," she stated

"I had no clue."

Sofia smiled while he did the same, "Please call me if you need anything. Anything Jeremiah okay?"

He squeezed her hand, "Thank you Sofie. I'll be fine."

 _Lie_

She couldn't hide the concern in her eyes, but forced herself to smile and nod, "Okay."

He held the door open for her as she walked through, turning one last time to see he had already shut the door and headed back for his office.

She sighed and continued walking, she didn't understand why. But something didn't it well with her.

Something wasn't right.

* * *

 **Leave a review/follow/favorite! Thanks everyone! 3**


	12. Postal

**And as I promised! Another Chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this one because everything's building up now and I'm super excited about this! Once again leave a comment or review! Always interested and excited to read them! :D Thank you everyone!**

 **Sacrecrow: I missed them too! They certainly have an interesting and mutual relationship that I love! Bolton and Sharp can be serious pain in the asses. I promise you that. And even more jerks are gonna end up in this story. So it'll be interesting to see how our lovely characters react to them! Haha and yeah that would just be Sofie's luck if she ran into Croc. Oh boy But nothing is impossible! Crane's the best. You don't mess with what belongs to him. That's all I gotta say! Thanks again man! I always look forward to your reviews! 3**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Sofia drove her car through Gotham, just barely reaching the city limits since leaving Arkham island. Her thoughts about Strange and Warden Sharp still burning in her mind.

 _A place for criminals to be kept in. Not for them to walk around freely and do what they want._

Sofie squeezed the steering wheel, feeling her anger boil up inside her. How could someone be so arrogant when they're just as hypocritical. The idea only worrying her more that Jonathan and J were stillstuck inside. Although she knew they were more than capable of handling things on their own. She still couldn't keep herself from worrying. God, she wanted them out of there. She may have trusted Jeremiah, but Arkham was nowhere near as safe a place for people like her than many thought.

It was just a place to torture, exploit and experiment on its patients without Jeremiah knowing. He was just one man, even with Cash and his team, Sharp and that creepy doctor still had horrible intentions. She really hoped J had a plan and that it involved Jonathan, but she was losing patience.

Sofie reached over for the dashboard and pressed the call button.

 _Beep….Beep….Beep_

' _Took a bit longer than expected. Was his lecture a hefty one?'_ Frost came through the speaker

She snorted, "When are his lectures not hefty? Besides, I got caught up in a bit of a scuffle."

' _Hm. Sounds about right.'_

She rolled her eyes, "Is everything ready for tonight?"

' _Of course.'_

"Good. I need you to get ahold of Nygma."

There was a sight pause, _'Does J know about this?'_

"Well…No. But I'd just like to discuss a few things with him."

' _Perhaps we should wait until the right time.'_

She frowned, "Aren't you supposed to follow my orders?"

' _Yes. But I'm also supposed to keep your best intentions in mind.'_

"And what makes you think my intentions aren't the best in this situation?"

' _Just trust me Sofie.'_

 _Liar_

She grunted and shook her head. Stupid voices. She then quickly pressed the end call button on the screen.

* * *

Frost held the phone to his ear in confusion, "Sofie?"

There was no answer.

He sighed, now looking at the home screen on his phone, "Just like her brother." He muttered to himself

 _Knock_

 _Knock_

Frost turned to look at the door in J's office, "Yes?"

A young woman poked her head inside.

"Spade? What can I do for you?" he asked

"Uhm. You have a delivery here."

Frost furrowed his brows, "Delivery? I don't recall ordering in for more supplies."

She shook her head nervously, "I'm not sure sir. But they need your signature."

 _Bzzzzzzzzzz_

Frost glanced down at his phone to see a text from one of the men at Arkham.

 _Boss says times almost up. Make sure everything's in order._

"Sir?"

Frost sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Uh. Yes. Thank you, I'll be right there."

Spade nodded and glanced around the office before stepping back outside. Frost watched her and followed the woman out into the hall. Her eyes remained locked inside of the room until Frost stared at her as he shut and locked the door behind him. She wore a shimmery gold backless dress with matching gold pumps. The outfit all of the bartenders wore, and servers wore. He also noticed her hair a different color.

"You changed your hair?"

Spade placed some of her short hair behind her ear, "Uh yea. The girls said I looked too plain, so they figured changing my hair up would help with sales."

Frost had to admit. She did look a lot more mature and the black hair made her pale skin stand out more. But he remained indifferent.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the bar preparing for the night? Normally jade would come inform me."

She lowered her head slightly as if she was a scared child getting chastised by a parent, "I… Jade dropped a glass in the sink and cut her hand before the delivery arrived. She told me to let you know while she got it cleaned up."

Frost watched her while her eyes were almost an empty shade of gray. It was a bit unsettling, he cleared his throat and ushered her to follow him, "Right. Well thanks for letting me know. Please go back to the bar Spade and put on your mask. Club will be opening soon."

Spade eventually nodded as they reached the main area of the building. She turned and headed back behind the counter. She was certainly an unusual woman, even if she was quiet. Frost found the woman suspicious. He wondered why someone like her was hired. But wait… He was responsible for that wasn't he? The more he thought about it, the more he couldn't remember even interviewing her.

But he was quickly take from his thoughts when he noticed a man in a postal uniform waiting for him with a clipboard in his hands. "Are you in charge here sir?" The man asked

Frost blinked and looked back to see a few boxes filled with alcohol, "I don't recall ever ordering more liquor."

The man stared at him in confusion, "Well. I have the order receipt right here for ya." He showed Frost the submission form, making the man scrunch his brows in bewilderment. It was true. He must have placed the order. Said so right there.

The man smiled, "All that's missin' is your signature."

Frost shook his head but knew that he was on a timed schedule. He signed off on the delivery and ordered his workers to escort the man to the back-supply room. Frost watched as the men accompanied him.

"Frost."

He snapped his head to the side to see Sofia walking through the back door, "That was quick." He stated. He could see Spade quickly glance up to watch Sofia with wide eyes.

She watched him, "I tend to go over the speed limit when I'm pissed."

He sighed, "Yes. Well people will be lining up the door outside soon. So we have plenty of work to do before that happens."

She nodded but didn't say a word. Until the delivery man appeared from the back room with the two workers behind. He smiled and tipped his hat to the two, "Yall have a nice day now." He spoke as he exited the building.

"Who the hell was that?" Sofie asked

"Did you happen to order anything for the club recently?"

She glanced up at him, "No, why?"

He turned his attention over to Spade who was now cleaning up bottles and cups. "Just wondering."

* * *

 **Leave a review/Comment/Question! I'll answer it as soon as I post the next chapter for everyone to see unless you say otherwise;) Thanks again my beautiful babes!**


	13. Call Me

**Okay now I'm just spoiling you guys. Just kidding. But seriously, I had these ideas spontaneously come to me and just couldn't stop writing till I finished. So I hope you enjoy! This chapters a bit longer than usual:)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Sofia lit a cigarette while she stood near the window of her room. Leaning against the wall she took a long drag and sighed. She had already gotten ready, choosing to wear a tight fitted white long-sleeved shirt with a white collar on her neck and black pants with matching black boots. She sported black leather gloves while she put her hair up in a bun hanging two pieces of her white hair to frame her face. It was a damp night in Gotham. Nothing unusual but there was a sort of strain in the air. Ever since she had left Arkham. Sofia got this knot in her stomach. And her intuitions were normally always correct. She reached up and squeezed onto her locket absentmindedly before taking another puff of her cigarette.

Drops of water landed on the window and Sofia watched the water drip down the glass. Her green eyes wandered over to the building next door. Something caught her eye. There, on the roof of the building stood a black figure. Watching her. She squinted her eyes to get a better look. It wasn't her imagination. There was definitely someone staring right at her. But she couldn't see who it was.

"Sofie?"

Sofia nearly jumped when she heard Frost who knocked on her door before cracking the door open. She quickly turned back to look out the window, only to see there was no longer anyone there. Sofia furrowed her brows in confusion while she searched for whoever it was that was standing and watching her. Frost walked closer to her, attempting to find what it was she was looking at, "What's wrong?"

Yep. No one was there. Perhaps her mind was playing tricks on her. Or her voices stepped it up a notch and she was now hallucinating. "Nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," She looked up at Frost, "Everything ready?"

He stared at her before answering, "Doors are already open."

Sofia walked over to her dresser and placed the cigarette butt in the ashtray, blowing out the remaining smoke from her mouth. "Good. Any clients tonight?"

"Just one."

He watched her as she poured herself a shot of vodka, "Who?" She placed the glass to her lips

"Cobblepot."

It didn't take much for Sofie to nearly choke on her drink when she heard that name. She coughed up the liquor and wiped her mouth. Frost watching her with a hint of a smirk on his lips. She quickly looked at him in shock, "Why the hell is he here?"

He shrugged, "He's still one of your brother's arms dealers. And he usually has valuable information about what's going on in the underground."

Sofia's lips curled down into a frown, her blood boiling, "J knows I can't stand that asshole. Why would he send him to me?"

Frost smirked, "He said you were more than capable of handling it."

She took a long breath, trying to lower her temper and placed the glass back on the wooden dresser. "That son of a bitch." She walked passed him and stormed out of the room.

"He said you might say that." Frost replied, following her.

"Shut up."

* * *

Crane sat in his cell room, once again reading through his medical book. Listening to the thunder in the distance and hearing the rain hit his window.

 _ **How long are we going to endure this hell?**_

 _Not long._

 _ **I'm getting anxious. If we have to stay here any longer I swear I'll kill the first guard I see.**_

Crane sighed, _Must you be so impatient?_

 _ **Oh come on Johnny, didn't it just get you all hot and bothered nearly breaking that kid's neck?**_

Jonathan thought back to earlier. The feeling of having someone beg for their life out of fear had in fact, gotten him quite excited. He shut the book and sat up from where he was positioned, running his fingers through his dark hair.

 _ **The way he screamed and cried for his life? Don't you miss that?**_

 _Don't be mindless, of course I do. But to do that once again. I've already said we must play by the rules for now._

 _ **And how are you so sure no one can just up and change those rules?**_

 _Then I suppose I'll have to get out by other means._

 _ **Heh. And how are you going to do that?**_

Jonathan's cold eyes glanced out of the cell window, _Take the opportunity when Joker does._

 _ **And when will that be?**_

 _Soon I'm sure._

 _ **Then why don't we get out then?**_

 _Because I'm scheduled to be released after the weekend._

 _ **A lot can happen in two days Johnny.**_

 _Maybe. But If I'm out legally. No one will come chasing after me. I'll be a free man. To do as I please without cops searching for me in order to drag me back to Arkham._

 _ **I guess.**_

 _So as long as no one threatens my freedom. I have no problem waiting a few days._

 _ **Wonder what Black's gonna do when she sees you out.**_

Crane smiled, _she'll likely be upset I didn't tell her. But I'm sure she'll get over it quickly._

 _ **I can already feel my hands on her skin.**_

 _I thought you weren't fond of Sofie?_

 _ **I'm not. But I already told you her body can be useful to me when I see fit.**_

Jonathan rolled his eyes.

"In a daze are we?"

Both Jonathan and Crow turned to see Strange staring through the small opening in the door.

 _ **This fuck again?**_

Jonathan's face remained uninterested, "It's awfully late in the night for you to still be working. Must be quite important doctor."

Strange gave a small smile as he nodded, "Yes, well a doctor's job is never finished. You of all people should know that."

 _ **All too well.**_

"I do." Crane stood up, turning to face the older man, "Which brings up another question. What is it you want from me?"

"Your rather good with chemicals."

 _ **Yeah, and?**_

"Get to the point."

"I'd like you to assist in distributing a certain compound I've helped create."

 _ **Why the fuck would we help you?**_

Crane raised a brow, "Or else?"

Strange's smile widened, "You're a smart man doctor. I'm sure we can come to some sort of agreement?"

* * *

Harleen had been working in her office for the passed few hours until realizing just how late it had gotten. While walking through the halls toward the exit, the memories she shared with Joker repeating themselves in her mind.

}o{

 _She gulped her nervousness down and gently sat atop of his lap. Finally feeling what it was like to be this close to him. His long legs were enough to hold her entire body as she sat down. Not wanting to meet his eyes just yet, she could still feel him staring at her. He had the eyes of someone who always seemed curious to see what sort of reactions he could get out of you. And right now, he was enjoying hers._

" _Look at me."_

 _Her eyes wandered over to his, where his face was relaxed and had a gentle smirk on his lips. She paused, "This had better not be some sort of trick."_

 _He chuckled and leaned in closer to her face, making her instinctively back away nervously, "Oh come on Harls. Tricks are only half the fun." He purred_

 _She frowned, "You gonna headbutt me and grab the keys?"_

 _This made J blink, but eventually chuckle at her words, "You are a clever little minx aint cha?"_

 _She smirked and leaned in closer to him this time, "Yeah and I also have a panic button if that happens."_

" _Why Harley, why on earth would I do such a thing to you? It'd ruin my plans."_

 _She narrowed her blue eyes, "What plans?"_

 _He flashed his metallic grin, "Pucker up."_

 _A sudden heat filled Harleen's cheeks, "I changed my mind."_

 _He shook his head, his face becoming more serious, "Can't go back on a deal now doll. I can't tell you how much I hate that."_

 _She paused, fearing what he might do if she didn't do as he said. He may have been in restraints. But she knew he was just as dangerous and in an even better position for him to hurt her than she was across the table._

" _You know you want to. I know my Harls in there somewhere wants to come out and kiss me."_

 _She quirked a brow, wondering why he was speaking to her as if there was another person in the room, "You get what you see. And it's just me."_

 _J stared into her eyes, this time giving her that same intense sensation run down her back. "No. I can hear her. My little Harley Quinn wants to come out and play."_

 _Harleen couldn't hide the smile that appeared on her face, showing her bright white grin. J watched her and for a moment, was he caught off guard when she laughed. It was such a sweet innocent laugh that hid the hint of mischief. Oh, was this woman perfect._

" _Sorry to disappoint J."_

" _Don't you worry baby. Daddy will get you out."_

 _She furrowed her brows, "Stop doing that. It's creepy."_

 _He smiled, "You still like me, though don't you?"_

 _Harleen stopped breathing for a moment. Thinking about all of their sessions. Th jokes, the banter, the laughs and even the outbursts. She thought about every time she would see his face and suddenly feel her heart skip a beat. Was this a crush? Did she like the Joker?_

 _What a silly thing to think. But for whatever reason, it all made sense as soon as it came out of his mouth._

" _Debatable." She retorted quickly_

 _He snickered, "I love it when you play hard to get."_

" _Hm. Then that changes things. I guess I should just—_

 _She was about to get up before J moved forward and locked her between his body and the table. It didn't yet register until she felt his chapped lips on her plump ones. Harleen sat there in shock at the sudden action, she was tempted to shove him away, but something else in her mind couldn't do it. She eventually gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck. Pulling him closer, she could hear J moan in her mouth as he moved his tongue around her own. She tasted of bubblegum. He tasted of metal._

 _After a few moments, they both had to break the kiss in order to breathe, both of them panting as they did. J stared into Harleen's eyes, her face flustered, and her lipstick smeared across their lips. He smiled, "I like this look on you."_

" _I wouldn't get used to it."_

 _He backed away, Harleen immediately missing the warmth of his body on hers, "Oh I don't know. It could be fun."_

 _Harleen wiped her mouth and adjusted her skirt, finally getting off his lap, "What could?"_

 _He watched her as she walked back to her seat. She glanced back at him before he blinked and looked away, "Nothing."_

 _She crossed her arms, "I believe you owe me a secret."_

" _I do?" he grinned_

 _Harleen sneered at him, making the clown cackle in the room, "Oh alright. But only if you promise not to tell anyone."_

 _She observed him, "Fine."_

 _The satisfied look on his face said it all, "I'm getting a bit jaded being cooped up in here Harls."_

 _The young blondes face dropped slightly, "What are you getting at?"_

" _I need to stretch my legs again. If I don't I'll go even more insane here."_

" _But—_

" _I don't care to hear your textbook philosophy. I'm getting out. The only question I have for you Harley, is if you'll help me?"_

 _Harleen froze, how could she jeopardize her career she's worked so hard for on some criminal? But he wasn't just any criminal right? He understood her too. In fact, they shared more things in common than anyone else she's ever known. "You know I can't do that J." She turned away from him._

" _No one will know. You won't hurt your perfect little world Harls."_

 _Her eyes glanced back to meet his emerald orbs, "Bad people are going to be taking control of this place Harley. You're my only hope."_

}o{

She gripped onto her purse, her hand reaching up to her lips, remembering the feeling of his. No one else had gotten this close to him in this place the way she had. She understood him, and she also understood how much he was like a caged bird. She'd seen the way Strange and Young treat the patients. If they were to somehow get to J, she couldn't fathom the amount of pain they'd make him endure.

Suddenly Harleen stopped, hearing voices coming from just around the corner. She cautiously snuck over to see who was speaking.

"Agreement? Or blackmail?" Jonathan's crystal eyes almost glowed in the low lighting as he walked into better view.

"A very smart man indeed doctor."

Crane frowned, "And if I refuse?"

"Then I should let you know that your release papers can easily be misplaced."

 _ **I'll kill him.**_

Jonathan squeezed his fists together, but remained still, "Arkham's authority is better than simple paperwork."

"Yes. But it would be unfortunate if something were to happen to dear Jeremiah. That would certainly delay your release, correct?"

Jonathan's irritation was growing, "You must truly have me mistaken with someone who can easily be manipulated."

 _ **This son of a bitch.**_

Strange lifted his chin while he placed his hands behind his back, "Yes. Well. I find manipulation best when it involves someone's biggest weakness."

 _ **He chose the wrong person.**_

"A bit difficult when I have no weaknesses."

Strange chuckled, "Oh, but you do doctor Crane. You've displayed your affection for someone dear to you right in front of me earlier today."

 _ **Ah fuck. Johnny, I told you that bitch was trouble. Fuck her. We'll find another broad. To hell with this prick if he thinks he has anything on us.**_

"You truly underestimate Ms. Black."

"Perhaps. But just know that I have resources outside of these walls as well. Resources that, I must say, are much more dangerous than your precious woman can handle."

Jonathan stepped closer, now just inches away from Strange, "You touch her. And I'll kill you. Slowly and painfully."

Strange raised his bushy brows, "My, what a temper doctor. I didn't think someone like you held in such primeval animosity."

 _ **He has no idea just how much we have.**_

 _Arrogant._

Crane glared dangerously at the man, "Fuck your offer."

Strange held a passive expression, but eventually nodded, "I'll allow you to think it over for tonight doctor. I find myself thinking much more clearly when a brand-new day begins."

The older man smiled as he turned and headed back in the direction of the labs. As he sauntered passed he glanced to the side, feeling someone standing there. But it was just him. He eventually continued walking until passing through a sliding metal door.

Harleen appeared from the shadows, shocked at Strange's words. She had to tell Arkham. She figured he might have already left, but he did tend to stay late certain days. She hurried for his office until noticing someone appear from the opposite end of the hallway. Where Arkham's office was located. She was about to shout for his name until realizing the man wasn't Jeremiah. She quickly hid herself from view

 _Bolton?_

He should have left a while ago? What was he still doing here? She waited for him to walk passed for the exit so she could rush over to Arkham's office. Opening the door, she poked her head inside, "Jerem—

Harleen eyes widened when she noticed the young man lying on the ground. His phone ringing every few seconds. It was his wife. There was blood coming from his head.

"Arkham!" Harleen dropped her bag and rushed over to him, "Jeremiah can you hear me?"

The man was unresponsive. She placed her hand on his neck to check his pulse. There was a heartbeat. Good. But barely. She quickly grabbed her purse and took out her phone, dialing those three numbers.

* * *

"You look lovely Ms. Black," Cobblepot grinned, staring at Sofia as she lit a cigarette and leaned back on the gold leather couch. Frost was seated to the side. He sat on the opposite side of the VIP area with his cane in between his legs.

She blew out smoke, forcing herself to remain civil, "Let's keep the conversation strictly business, shall we Oswald?"

The older man chuckled, "Funny aint it?"

She remained seated, "Humor me."

"Last time I saw you. You were a quiet tease who worked in an art gallery. Now your running both Vallentino and Joker's establishments all by yourself. Oh, how I miss Val, I definitely need to visit him sometime. Tell me which cemetery is he buried in?" The man snickered.

 _Hurt him._

Frost stared at Sofia, seeing her breathing becoming uneasy. Suddenly Cobblepot's cane shot straight from the ground right for his face. He quickly reached for his nose due to the pain.

Sofia smirked and tilted her head innocently, "Are you alright Oswald? You really need to keep better hold of your things."

Cobblepot snapped his attention to Sofia, "You little bitch. Do you have any idea who you're dealing with?"

Sofia casually placed her cigarette into the ashtray before nodding, "No Oswald." She started, "I don't think you know who it is your dealing with."

Cobblepot watched her in bewilderment as her eyes began to glow, "You know exactly who my brother is, and you know what it is he's capable of doing too don't you?"

Some blood ran down to his lip, not responding but watching Sofia all the same. Sofia scooted up in her seat, her face growing darker, "And if you don't give me what I want and right now I want respect. I'll show you I can be much worse than my brother." She threatened. And while she may have been small, the way she carried herself was not.

A few intense moments passed by until Cobblepot scoffed, "A family filled with crazies. That silver tongue of yours is a dangerous weapon Ms. Black."

Sofia blinked, not expecting his response to be so lighthearted. "Tell me what I want to know."

He relaxed a bit, "This bounty has nothing to do with Waller. This is someone new. Someone whose been killing off gangs one by one."

She furrowed her brows, "Do they have a name?"

He pursed his lips in thought, "E' does. Bloke goes by the name of Red Hood."

Sofie froze. _Red Hood?_ Her memories to Ace chemicals rushing back to her. Frost noticed she was in deep thought and turned to Cobblepot, "Was he the one who made the bounty?"

Oswald shrugged, "All I know is that while he may have been killing all of the minor criminals in this city. His main target is the ones who have the most power."

"Which could mean you as well?" Frost added

The older man grimaced, "He aint getting his hands on me mate. That I can promise." He then looked at Sofia, "But I can't say the same for you."

She met his eyes, "I'd watch my back if I were you chicky."

She remained quiet.

 _Bzzzzzzzzzzzz_

Sofie glanced down at her phone. Seeing a text from Jonathan.

 _Don't trust anyone._

She furrowed her brows and stood up, "Excuse me." She said, walking out of the room and into the hallway, dialing back the number.

' _Sofie?'_ She heard Crane's voice almost uneasy on the other end

"Jonathan? What's wrong? Why did you send me that text?"

' _Sofie. Do not trust anyone. Where are you?'_

She shook her head, "I'm at the club? Jonathan what's going on?"

' _Sofie. Listen to me it's not safe—_

But before he could tell her another word, Sofie heard a loud crashing noise in the main area of the building. Then screaming. She rushed over to the room to see half of the bar had been blown apart. People were shouting and running out of the building as fast as they could. Sofie tried to make it passed the crowd, seeing one of her workers dead on the floor along with two other customers on the ground.

"Shit…." she whispered

' _Sofie? Are you alright? What happened?'_

Sofie snapped out of it and ran to the back room of the club. Seeing as that's where the explosion came from.

"I'm fine. I'll call you back John."

* * *

"Sofie don't! Sofie?" Crane gritted his teeth and looked to see the call had been ended. "God dammit!"

 _ **Trouble, trouble, trouble.**_

 _Shut up!_

* * *

Frost appeared from the VIP room, trying to get through the endless crowds of frantic people. He noticed the dancers and servers had likely ran off as well. All except one. Spade was following close behind Sofia with three other guards behind her.

Sofia finally reached the room and found her brother's workers already standing in the room. "What happened?"

One of the guards shook their head, "One of these cases had some sort of explosives in them."

The cases? But from where could they have?... Sofia paused, "The delivery."

Sofia felt her phone vibrate again and grunted, thinking it was Jonathan calling once again. But it wasn't. It was Francis. What could he possibly want right now?

 _Hey Sofie, did you place a delivery?_

Sofia's eyes turned to saucers, "Oh no…"

She quickly turned and ran out toward the back garage. Both the guards and Spade watched her. Frost ran to the room and noticed her gone, "Where did she go?"

"She looked at her phone and booked it out back." One of the men replied

"Fuck," he mumbled and rushed for the back, "I want this place on lock down. No one in or out." He ordered before escaping out the back.

Sofia was already gone, he groaned and ran to his Lincoln. Jumping in and turning the ignition and flooring it out of the already open garage.

* * *

Francis was walking around the gallery checking every piece before closing for the evening.

 _Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

He pulled out his phone to see it was Sofia. "Hello?"

' _Francis!'_

"Sheesh woman a polite 'Hello Francis how are you?' would be nice."

' _Francis listen to me! Get out of there!'_

He stopped, now hearing the worry in her voice, "What? Sofie your starting to freak me out. What's going on?"

* * *

Sofia sped passed the city, seeing the gallery in view, "Francis that delivery isn't mine. It's a bomb. Get out of there now!"

' _A bomb?'_

The car came to a screeching halt and Sofie jumped out, dropping her phone and rushed inside. She could see Francis standing not far from her office holding his phone to his ear.

"Francis!" she shouted

He turned to look at her, "Sofie? What the fuck is going on?"

She grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the exit, "We have to get out of here."

* * *

Frost saw Sofia's car just up ahead and quickly slammed on his breaks, rushing out of the vehicle and straight for the entrance doors. But before he could reach for the door handle, a powerful surge of heat threw him back several feet. Slamming him to the ground. Frost struggled to get up but looked up to see the building was now up in flames.

He opened his mouth and forced himself to get up, "Sofie!"

* * *

 **Leave a review! :D**


	14. Suspicion

**Alright guys! Chapter 14! This is a bit shorter than the previous one, but I want to try and get another out either toward the end of the day, or tomorrow! Thank you for the reviews/follows/favorites! You all are the best!**

 **Sacrecrow: I feared if I added another 'Daddy' to that, you would have died. I'm super happy you like Harley and J! I was worried they weren't getting the chemistry they deserved! But that's super good to know! Hahaha I love the 'hmm...' XD Drama, drama, drama, that's what these are all about am I right? Anyways thanks again man! Your awesome as usual!**

 **Alexiz Tutsi: Hahaha don't go into a panic just yet! The fun hasnt even started O.O I hope this chapter will tie you over until I update again! Sofie says hi! Thank you again amor!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Harleen sat in the employee's conference room. Sharp had called a meeting after the events of last night. Once Harleen notified the ambulance and waited with Jeremiah until they came. She covered the gash on his head so that he wouldn't lose any more blood. She also took the liberty of informing his wife. The poor woman was a wreck when she entered the hospital, baby bump and all. Not knowing what was going on, she just watched as medics and doctors dragged Jeremiah into the ER. Harleen felt enough for the woman to stay with her until morning.

The doctors informed them that thankfully Jeremiah had no brain trauma from the injury on his skull. They're hoping that the swelling goes down, but for now, it's a waiting game. Which brought Harleen back to Arkham, awaiting word from Sharp. Who explained how he suspected an escaped patient may have reached Jeremiah's office in the middle of the night. But they were going to 'find the perpetrator and punish him.' In the meantime, Sharp claimed he was to be in charge of things in Jeremiah's absence. He had even decided to appoint Strange as the head doctor.

 _Bullshit._

Harleen couldn't stomach the idea of allowing these authorities have full control.

Sharp stood up at the end of the large conference table, speaking with all employees and doctors. Strange ironically seated just aside of him. "Gotham PD will be arriving soon to ask questions about the incident. So, don't be alarmed and share what you know. Which I highly doubt is much since most of you were not present during the time." His eyes instinctively shifted to Harleen's, making her pause and quickly look down on the table to avoid his gaze any further.

She knew what she saw. And she knew who was responsible. But Harleen wasn't stupid. If Sharp had authority over everyone in Arkham right now. And he was responsible for Jeremiah's incident with the help of that doctor. What would telling anyone make a difference? If anything, it would get her in the same position Arkham was now in… or worse.

"We are very distraught about this occurrence and we can only hope Jeremiah has a swift recovery. We also hope to find whoever is responsible," He announced.

 _That did it._ Harleen cleared her throat and raised her hand, "Uhm." The rest of the employees looked back at the young blonde, "I'm sorry, but isn't that why we have a security system? To see what goes on during situations like these?" Once again Harleen's accent making itself known.

Sharp nodded, "Absolutely. But unfortunately, when we looked back to see who was on the tape. There was nothing there. But thank you Ms. Quinzel. I appreciate the determination in finding the culprit."

 _Doctor,_ she corrected in her head. Frowning Harleen sat back and crossed her arms. "Right."

* * *

Lighting another cigarette, Sofia took a puff and sat back in her brother's office chair. She winced a bit when she felt soreness in her body from being thrown and hit with debris the night before. She had a small bandage for a cut on her eyebrow. Frost had been standing near her desk while Francis was seated in the seat across from her. His leg nervously ticking while he refused to speak basically all morning. Which was a shock.

After the explosion, Frost managed to find Sofia in an area of her office with Francis. They were able to find shelter behind the large mahogany desk they seemed to be buried in. Luckily no one else had been in the building other then them, and they came out with minor injuries. They were still dressed in their attire from the night before. Clearly ripped and dirtied. Some dust still on Francis's shoulder.

Sofia blew out smoke, "Someone's trying to send a message." She said dryly

Francis chuckled anxiously, "Well they did a hell of a job."

Frost remained apathetic, nodding and looking at his phone, "We're not exactly sure if it was the Red Hood. But whoever it was wants to target you and your brother."

Sofia tried to think about who it could have been, then she immediately thought about the figure she saw last night, "I saw someone."

Both Francis and Frost looked at her, "You saw who?" Francis asked

Sofia sighed and placed her hand beneath her chin, "I saw someone standing on the roof outside my widow last night."

Frost figured as much when she seemed off in a daze when he met with her before her meeting with Cobblepot, "Did you see who it was?"

Her eyes fell before shaking her head, "No. All I could see was a black figure watching me."

Francis furrowed her brows, "You didn't think to tell anyone?" he turned to Frost, "And who the fuck is the Red Hood? What's going on?"

Sofia rolled her eyes, "No because I wasn't sure if it was my fucked-up mind playing tricks on me or not."

Frost looked at Sofia, a little irritated that she refused to take any medication for these symptoms. "Red Hoods someone who we suspect put a bounty on her head."

Francis sat forward and waved his hands, "Wait a minute. Wait a minute…. You have a fucking bounty on you? Since when?"

Sofia ignored Francis and looked at Frost, "I take it Gordon and his team will be visiting soon?"

Frost sighed and nodded, glancing back at his phone, "We've got three bodies downstairs. So I suspect they'll be here any moment."

Francis bit his finger, "What's going on?"

This time Sofia could see just how frantic Francis was and decided to put her cigarette out and stand up, walking over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder, "I need you to stay home Francis. Until we figure out what's going on. I don't need you getting hurt. Got it?"

Francis looked up at her with concern, "But…. The gallery."

She gave a small smile, "I'll handle it. Just take some time off. I don't want you getting caught up in my messes."

After a few moments, Francis let out a soft breath and nodded, "Yeah alright. But you better not die on me." He stood up.

She continued to smile, "Of course." She ushered Francis for the door, "There's a ride for you to go home out back." Opening the door, Francis noticed a few of her workers cleaning up behind the bar. One of them being Spade. She narrowed her eyes, "Spade."

The black-haired woman's head popped up at the sound of her boss, "Yes?"

Sofia smiled and placed her hand on Francis's shoulder, "Would you escort my friend to his car out back? There should be men outside waiting for him."

Spade glanced over at the man standing aside Sofia. Francis observed her, quickly giving a look to Sofie. She knew that face, he thought the same thing as everyone else did. While she may have been a fairly pretty girl, she was unnaturally creepy. And by that she meant her gray eyes were almost cold and dead when she looked at someone. Even if she did have a very timid demeanor. She still gave off a disturbing vibe.

Sofia winked at him before watching Spade escort Francis out back, "Message me when your home Francis."

"Yeah, yeah," he turned to look at Sofia and nod his head, brushing off the remaining dust on his blazer.

Sofia crossed her arms and looked around her brother's club, thankful it wasn't as bad as the gallery. Running her fingers through her white hair she let out a heavy sigh, _What a mess._

Frost appeared from the hall, focusing on his phone before seeing Jade and another worker named Scarlett cleaning up broken glass and bottles.

"You girls can go home. We've got the rest. Thanks for the help." He forced a polite smile

Both girls looked at each other before Scarlett nodded and grabbed her things, heading out the front door. Jade was normally always there even when she didn't need to be. She was one of the first workers they had there and easily the longest one standing. Whenever Frost needed something, she was always there. Making her a mostly manager position.

She grabbed her purse from behind the counter, noticing the bandage wrapped around her hand. "How's the hand?"

She glanced up at him after placing the purse over her shoulder, lifting it up and shrugging, "It's usable." She joked.

He smirked, "You've always been a pro with bartending. Glass just slip outta your hands?"

That was when Jade's face turned a bit more thoughtful, "You know. It's weird, I had the glass in my hand and then before I knew it I was looking down at blood and a broken bottle."

Frost agreed, "Spade said you cut yourself pretty bad."

She frowned, "Yeah. She always seems to be right there next to you when something happens. One of the dancers was in the bathroom and nearly busted her head open after somehow slipping on the tile." Jade's voice lowered a bit, "Spade was right there when I checked up on her."

Frost stared at Jade passively, "I see. Thank you Jade. Go home and rest."

She smiled, "Thank you." She looked over at Sofia, whose back was turned to her and left. Another one of Joker's men walked into the club, passing Jade. He looked a bit troubled.

Frost turned to face him, "What is it?"

The man shifted his eyes between Sofia and Frost, "Uh…. Arkham's in the hospital. Stuck in a coma."

Frost frowned, expecting to hear from J soon enough. "Thank you."

The worker gave a nod and went back to handle the bodies, waiting for GCPD to arrive. Hiding weapons and other illegal substances from the cops.

Sofia finally glanced back to look at Frost, "Calling Nygma a good idea yet?" she asked with a scowl.

* * *

Crane had heard of the incident with Jeremiah. He should have known this would happen. But it wasn't Arkham he was concerned about. It wasn't even his freedom. It was Sofia. His own workers informed him what happened, and it only fueled his rage. After what seemed like hours, she finally messaged back telling him she was alright. But people were now targeting her and J's establishments.

 _ **I can't believe we're doing this.**_

 _It's the only thing I can do at the moment until I come up with another formed plan._

 _ **I still don't like it.**_

"You called for me doctor?" Crane heard the low monotone voice of Strange behind him as he stood in front of his cell.

Jonathan turned around, to glare at Strange. The tension in the air was quite noticeable until Strange began to speak again, "Have you cleared your head yet Crane?"

Crane gritted his teeth before finally responding, "What sort of drugs are you dealing with?"

Strange then let a smile cross his wrinkled face, "Wonderful."

 _ **I'd rather wait for the clown to break out.**_

 _Just like you said. A lot can happen in two days._

* * *

 **...:D**


	15. Chapter 15: Detective

**I'm back! Yes. I know I'm sorry it took so long but I've completed my projects for school this week so hopefully I have enough time this weekend to update even more! Keep your fingers crossed! I know this ones a bit short but I promise I'll make up for it!**

 **Sacrecrow: It's totally fine man! Haha I've been slackin on this story and I'm so ashamed! But I've gotten a sudden burst of inspiration now and we'll be seeing Red Hood a bit more now! :) Harls can handle it... with a little help of course. From who?... Hmmm we'll see;) Thanks again fam! Love your reviews as always!**

 **Alexiz Tutsi: I'm happy you enjoyed the chapter and you like that Red Hood is involved! He's def one of my favorites too 3 Thank you again for the review amor!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Sofie sat in her brother's office. Moving her leg up and down out of habit as she stared absentmindedly out the window. Different thoughts and plans running through her brain. Thankfully, Frost had taken a head start on the rebuilding of the gallery. So at least she had that much to ease her mind some. Until she heard a knock at the door. Turning her attention away from the window, Sofie saw another one of her workers peek inside.

"Commissioner Gordon is here Ms. Black," the man stated.

Sofie groaned, "Perfect."

The man stood there, clearly unsure about whether or not to let the detective in. Sofie sighed and sat up in the large leather seat, "Send him in."

The guard nodded and opened the door, allowing the older silver haired commissioner inside the office. He looked around, hands in his pockets as he finally looked at Sofie. "Quite the mess you've got going on in here Ms. Black."

Sofie rolled her eyes and reached over for a cigarette and gold plated lighter that belonged to her brother, "Which part. My gallery? The club? Or this office? Take your pick because I've got more than enough going on that I don't need your men infesting my businesses."

Gordon stared at her as she lit the cigarette and took a drag through her plump lips. "Pretty ironic that the same night someone attacks your club. The gallery was targeted too don't you think?"

She blew out the smoke, "Quite a detective you make," she mocked passively, turning her body on the chair to look outside.

The commissioner frowned, always wondering why she had to be so cold, especially when he wasn't the bad guy in this situation, "I'm only trying to understand what's going on Sofie."

"Ms. Black is what you can refer to me as." She sat up and Gordon could see her barely hiss at the pain in her ribs, "But knowing your department and what goes on inside. I have no intentions of telling you shit."

"Withholding essential information is considered a crime in itself Ms. Black."

"You know what else is considered a crime?" She snapped, "Blowing up buildings and harming innocent people. So instead of trying to interrogate me with questions I've already answered to your little sheriffs out there. I don't think there's anything further left to say."

Gordon shook his head, "Your running a night club that belongs to one of the most dangerous criminals in Gotham who has plenty of enemies against him and you think that we can just determine that by swabbing what little crime scene evidence we have?"

Sofie sighed, "I don't have anything to add Gordon. If I did. I would have told you."

He shook his head, now walking up to the desk, "See. I don't you would. You and your brother tend to take matters into your own hands. You may be in the clear right now Sofia. But once you cross that barrier, there's no going back."

Sofie glared at the detective, slowly reaching over to place the cigarette inside the ashtray, not breaking eye contact with him. Her expression turned instantly dark, "You have no idea what barriers I've crossed. And without any help from you and your department. So I suggest you find actual suspects and solve this problem. Or I will have no other choice but to do it myself."

His own expression hadn't shown any anger, just a hint of disappointment with slight annoyance. Not that she cared. He took one last scan around the office, "I only hope you don't end up like your brother Sofie. I don't want to see you in handcuffs again."

"Yeah because the first time was my fault, right?"

He narrowed his eyes, "You may not have had anything to do with Jason Todds death…"

She blinked, _Jason?_ She thought, _what the hell brought that up?_

"But for being apparent friends. Your grieving does seem a bit indifferent. Considering how much he cared about you."

 _Kill him._

Sofia ignored the voices and stood right up, both hands clenched into fists on the expensive mahogany desk, her eyes now dangerous and sharp. "What the hell would you know about me and Jason? You don't know anything. You and your bullshit team were too focused on me and my brother that you could have stopped the one responsible. Someone who just so happens to work within government regulations. But you did nothing about it. It's been eight months and still no warrant. No case filed against whoever the fuck this Waller bitch is because you got your criminal right? It's okay because some 'psycho' was put behind bars. Not the person who started all this."

Gordon continued to watch her.

"All my brother did was try and keep me safe. And Jason too. I _never_ wanted him to get hurt. I tried to keep him away, but he wouldn't listen. I did care about him. Because he was my friend and he trusted me. Unlike you do, standing there with your self-righteous mentality. Because of that I not only lost my father, my brother and my boyfriend. But I lost Jason too."

Her eyes were beginning to water, until she realized she was showing too much emotion and wiped her cheek, turning away. "You have no idea how lonely it is. Even if I am surrounded by crowds of people. They're not the people I want to be around. Some I can never see again. So I do apologize if my 'grieving' doesn't suit your standards. But it the only way I know how to do it."

The commissioner had seen the pain in her eyes. He had a daughter himself and he knew when she looked at him that way. She felt completely broken inside. The only difference was Sofia didn't have anyone to comfort her the way he would comfort Barbara. He let out a defeated breath, "Ms. Black. I am sorry for your losses. I had forgotten you lost Val too—

"Just go. Frost is back, I'm sure he'll fill you in on any other information I may have missed before." She said quietly. She remained standing by the window, until hearing the door gradually open and close. There was a hesitation, as if Gordon were about to say something, but it was dismissed for some reason and instead left her in the silent office.

Sofia felt her eyes sting once again and felt her lip tremble. It had been so long since she'd last cried. Even when she was alone, she would distract herself with work or art. Unfortunately, right now, she felt completely empty. Like everything was out of her hands and her world was crumbling before her. Wincing, she placed a soft hand on her face and let the tears quietly fall. Only allowing for soft sniffles to cover her fragile emotions.

* * *

 **...:D**

 **I'll try and update quicker this time! Let me know how your liking the story's direction so far! Thanks everyone for the love! Your the best! 3**


End file.
